Ángel Caído
by Your Failing Epicness
Summary: Peeta no esperaba ni imaginaba ser escogido en el vallasaje de los veinticinco. El presidente Snow tenía sorpresas para todo Panem ese año. Cuando todo empezaba a brillar para Peeta al conocer a su amigo Gale, todo empieza a derrumbarse y se encuentra en un infierno después de todo, hasta que conoce a un chico llamado Cato. Un chico que parecía un ángel caído. Cato x Peeta. Yaoi.
1. Los Elejidos

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene Yaoi. Si no te gusta entonces simplemente abandona esta página y no leas la historia.

**Los personajes utilizados aquí no son más que propiedad de Suzanne Collins. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 1**

_**Los Elegidos**_

Era un día muy soleado. Hacía tanto calor que el sudor corría por mi frente. Estaba en la panadería amasando el pan para que después mi papá lo metiera al horno y al final yo decorara los pequeños cupcakes con varios tipos de betún de diferentes sabores y colores. Al final yo los pondría en unas bandejas de metal para dejarlos frente a las ventanas de la panadería en unas mesas de madera para que la gente los viera. En verdad se veían apetitosos.

Mientras decoraba los pequeños pasteles en la parte trasera de la propiedad donde estaban los hornos y la harina para hacer el pan, escuché un grito fuera de donde yo estaba. Me asomé por la ventana que estaba al lado de mí pero no veía a nadie y todo se volvió silencioso otra vez. Regresé a lo que estaba haciendo y en cuanto me volví a sentar escuché el grito una vez más pero con más intensidad y rápido salí disparado hacia la ventana.

En ese momento no creí lo que estaba viendo. Me quedé sin palabras porque lo que estaba en frente de mí no era nada más que una niña ensangrentada. Era muy pequeña y el fleco de su cabello tenía unas cuantas manchas rojas, al igual que algunos mechones de cabello alrededor del fleco. Inmediatamente salí corriendo a ayudarla. Estaba a punto de llegar a ella hasta que algo grande y duro me derribó.

–¡No te acerques a ella! –Una voz muy grave gritó muy cerca de mí– ¡Está enferma y no la puedes ayudar!

Fue cuando me elevé con mis codos a ver al chico parado frente a mí. Tenía el cabello completamente oscuro –Déjala y ven conmigo–. Todo pasó tan rápido que no pude ni siquiera decirle algo. Me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia la dirección contraria a la de la chica. Me tomó un poco de tiempo notar que al voltear a ver a la pequeña niña, ella tenía la cara más ensangrentada que nada. Sus dientes estaban demasiado chuecos y su boca estaba rodeada de sangre en un color extrañamente obscuro. Parecía que estaba muerta y que había comido carne cruda pero con exceso de sangre para mancharla de ese modo.

–No hay tiempo de explicar porque ni siquiera sé que pasa –Me llevó corriendo hasta el otro lado del distrito hasta que entramos a una pequeña casa– Tú lo viste con tus propios ojos, ¿no? Está claro que no estoy loco. Sabía que algo andaba mal con ella desde hace unos días.

Me quedé callado, sin hacer algún gesto porque estaba tratando de procesar lo que vi hace unos momentos. ¡Los ojos de ella eran de un color irregular y demasiada sangre chorreaba de su boca! ¿Qué está pasando?

–Oye, ¿me estás escuchando?

Desperté de mis pensamientos y lo miré a la cara.

–No entiendo qué pasó. ¿Por qué estaba ensangrentada de esa manera y por qué se veía como si estuviera muerta? –él se quedó quieto y cerró su puño derecho para sostener con él su mentón.

–Estoy empezando a creer que el capitolio tiene algo que ver con esto –Se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a él y yo sólo abrí la puerta un poco para ver si había algo inusual por ahí. No había nada y la chica que habíamos visto se suponía que tenía que estar muy lejos de nosotros. Aún así, saqué medio cuerpo de la casa y sentí un jalón llevándome dentro de la casa de nuevo – ¿A caso estás loco? No piensas salir ahora, ¿verdad?

–No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre, y tengo que ir por papá. No sabe a dónde fui y de seguro que está asustado ahora. –Fue en ese instante cuando el chico que estaba frente a mí me empujó hacia la pared más cercana. Sus manos estaban rodeando cada uno de los lados de mi cabeza.

–Es demasiado peligroso –Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

–Si en verdad estás tan preocupado entonces acompáñame, pero no me quedaré aquí. Y creo que la chica necesita ayuda. No sabes si eso es contagioso y supongo que alguien más ya la vio y la habrán ayudado.

No me quedé más tiempo de lo que quería así que lo empujé para que retrocediera y abrí la puerta para salir y fui a buscar a mi padre.

En unos días era la cosecha y ese era el aniversario 75 de los Juegos del Hambre. No me imagino cuál será la sorpresa del presidente para todo Panem. Tendría que ser algo muy loco para que el Capitolio tuviera lo que quisiera. Entretenimiento era lo que siempre deseaban. Ver cómo se mataban los tributos unos a los otros de una y otra forma, de toda forma posible que exista.

Seguí caminando hacia donde estaba la panadería y vi a varias personas corriendo hacia todos lados. Nunca vi a nadie correr tan rápido como ellos. Y fue cuando vi a dos figuras a unos cuantos metros delante de mí. Era la niña que había visto hace unos minutos y un chico un cuarto más alto que ella. Ambos tenían su ropa cubierta de lodo y sangre por todas partes.

Todas las personas salieron huyendo del lugar y las dos figuras seguían moviéndose hacia donde yo estaba. Me quedé en shock viendo cómo es que se movía el chico. Estaba cojeando y tenía básicamente una herida profunda, como si fuera un hoyo, en su antebrazo. Parecía una mordida demasiado grande.

Los dos se movían hacia mí y salí corriendo por donde yo venía pero choqué contra algo duro y por poco vuelvo a caer. Era el chico de cabello obscuro – ¡Te dije que no te fueras! – Salimos corriendo como todos los demás hasta que vimos a los guardias del distrito sacar sus armas a lo lejos y dispararon a los dos chicos. Volteé la cabeza para ver qué pasaba pero los dos cuerpos ya yacían en el suelo, inmóviles y con más sangre rodeando el piso. Todos los guardias se acercaron a los cuerpos y sin más demoras se los llevaron, arrastrándolos hacia otro lugar. Ellos gritaron a todos los que estaban cerca que no había pasado nada, que todo fue una broma, que todos se quedaran callados y que no abrieran la boca o, si no lo hacían, tendrían que ejecutar a cualquiera que abriera la boca para callar a los demás.

Todos en el distrito supimos lo que pasó aunque algunos no lo presenciaron.

¿Alguna vez te han contado una de esas historias de terror donde la gente muerta vuelve a regresar a la vida? Pues esta fue totalmente verdadera. El capitolio nos amenazó y no quieren que digamos nada a nadie fuera de este distrito, (como si eso fuera posible. No tenemos contacto con algún otro distrito) esto es una estupidez.

No lo puedo creer ni ahora y no pensaba que eso fuera posible. Sólo faltaban unas semanas para la cosecha.

…**~…~…~…~…**

El día de la cosecha había llegado. Mi padre había estado haciendo pan todo el día aunque no había necesidad. Siempre le pasaba cada año antes de que iniciara la cosecha por los nervios de que me escogieran a mí o a alguno de mis hermanos, aunque el mayor ya tenía veinte años y el que sigue después de mi hermano mayor tiene dieciocho y es su último año. En cambio yo tengo dieciséis y me quedan tres años contando éste.

Salí de la panadería para ir a la casa de Gale, quien era el chico que me había salvado básicamente de la niña. Después de ese día lo empecé a conocer mejor y nos hicimos amigos desde entonces, y salíamos todos los días a hacer lo que quisiéramos. La mayoría de las veces nos íbamos al bosque. Él cazaba cualquier animal sigilosamente para poder venderlo después y yo sólo lo acompañaba por diversión.

En verdad nunca me ha gustado la idea de matar a un ser vivo. Para ser honesto, diría que me aterroriza pensar en matar a alguien.

Llegué a la pequeña y humilde casa de Gale y di unos cuantos golpes a la puerta de enfrente. La puerta se deslizó hacia dentro y el pequeño Rory apareció por el reducido espacio de entre la puerta y el marco.

–¡Peeta! –Saltó de emoción y me abrazó– Te extrañé.

Lo abracé devuelta con una ligera sonrisa en mi rostro. Él era como un hermano menor para mí y desde el poco tiempo que lo conocí me hice muy cercano a él. Cuando Gale notó la primera vez que Rory me hablaba con demasiada confianza se sorprendió. Rory era como yo, teníamos muy pocos amigos. En realidad pienso que si nunca hubiera conocido a Gale nunca hubiera hecho algún tipo de relación amistosa con alguien. Desde entonces siempre voy a visitar a Gale casi todos los días. Mi vida cambió desde que lo conocí.

–Yo también te extrañé Rory. –Me siguió abrazando hasta que lo aparté un poco de mí sin brusquedad– ¿Está Gale por ahí?

–No. Pero creo que salió a buscarte.

Dejé escapar un ligero "oh" y asentí con la cabeza.

–Entonces iré a buscarlo.

Rory me abrazó de nuevo casi tacleándome y haciendo que me tambaleara hacia atrás. –Está bien pero regresen pronto. Mamá dijo que ya casi es hora de la cosecha –Se quitó de encima de mí y me ayudó a pararme. Traté de quitarme el polvo de mi espalda y trasero dando unas suaves bofetadas a mi ropa.

–¡Gale! –Escuché el fuerte grito de Rory mientras seguía sacudiendo mi espalda– Peeta te estaba buscando.

Escuché la risa de Gale a mi lado cuando se empezó a carcajear de la nada.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso?, ¿eh? –Se echó a reír más fuerte y le lancé una mirada amenazadora entrecerrando mis ojos.

–Nada, solamente que fue demasiado divertido verte a ti ser tacleado por mi hermano.

Se siguió riendo mientras Rory se empezaba a reír junto a su hermano mayor. De tal palo tal astilla, como suelen decir. Ellos dos son muy parecidos físicamente, aunque Gale obviamente es mucho más grande que Rory. Rory en sí es fuerte y eso que yo cargo sacos de harina de unos cincuenta kilos en la panadería lo cual me permite desarrollar músculos. Si Rory es fuerte no quiero saber qué tan fuerte es Gale en realidad.

Golpeé el pectoral derecho de Gale y dejó de reír. En ese instante sentí un empujón y caí al suelo. Gale se lanzó encima de mí y me empezó a atacarme con cosquillas.

–¡Gale, basta!

Vi que Rory saltó desde donde estaba hasta la espalda de Gale. Mientras, Gale se distrajo y trató de zafarse del aferro que tenía Rory sobre él. Empujé a Gale para que se alejara. Rory y yo empezamos a darle cosquillas en forma de venganza.

Tuvimos una victoria impecable. Gale estaba en el suelo cubierto de tierra mientras nosotros chocamos nuestras manos en una moción de victoria.

–¡Dos contra uno siempre es mejor! –Rory emocionado saltaba.

Ayudé a Gale a levantarse y a quitarse la tierra que tenía ahora sobre toda su camiseta.

–A eso lo considero trampa.

Gale rodeó a su hermano por la espalda con sus grandes brazos y lo levantó en el aire girando rápidamente. Rory chilló con risitas aún estando en el aire hasta que Gale disminuyó la velocidad y lo bajó.

Una voz aguda salió de dentro de la casa. Llamó nuestra atención y entramos a ver qué pasaba.

La televisión estaba encendida y Hazelle, la madre de Gale, tenía la boca cubierta con su propia mano. Su mirada era atónita y por el color de piel que tenía sabía que se había pasado algo malo. Estaba totalmente pálida.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Gale preguntó a su madre. Ella estaba paralizada.

En la televisión estaba el presidente Snow dando un discurso. Su sonrisa malévola me hacía sentir asqueado. Era una sonrisa de satisfacción, como si estuviera tan emocionado por lo que ocurría y por lo que informaba a todo Panem.

–…este aniversario puede que sea uno de los más peligrosos y esperados –Abrió lentamente el sobre blanco que tenía en las manos por una de sus orillas, sacando de éste un pequeño trozo de papel cortado perfectamente en forma rectangular–. Este año… ¡Los Juegos del Hambre tendrán un competidor extra por cada distrito!

Hizo una pausa antes de reanudar el discurso.

– Y no sólo eso mi querido Panem. Tenemos otras sorpresas extras en la arena. Algo que muchos nunca pensaron que pudiera pasar en realidad, pero para nuestro querido Capitolio este año será de mucha acción.

Observé a Gale de reojo. Me pregunto qué pensará sobre lo que el presidente acababa de decir. No me pude imaginar exactamente qué es lo que tenían preparado para los tributos de este año, pero algo sí sé. Sé que lo que habrá esta vez no será como los otros años. Tal vez no haya tantas provisiones… o tal vez harán una arena gigante donde te puedes perder y nunca encontrar una salida y morir de la desesperación.

El Capitolio algún día pagará por todo lo que hace. Especialmente el presidente.

–Ahora hay más oportunidades de que los escojan a ustedes –La voz de Hazelle sobresaltó. Apenas me di cuenta de que la señal en vivo pasó a estática y la tele emitía un sonido extraño. Gale caminó hacia el aparato y presionó el botón de apagado.

Hubo un largo silencio. Nadie dijo nada hasta que Hazelle soltó un chillido y jadeó antes de romper a llorar.

–Gale, si te escogen a ti… –Gale tomó firmemente las manos de su madre.

–No pasará… te lo prometo.

Gale ha tomado tantas teselas desde el primer día en que pudo pedirlas. Era necesario en su familia porque su mamá no podía mantener a todos sus hijos, aparte de que cuando tuvo a Posy (la única hermana de Gale) tuvo que salir a pedir trabajo antes de que pasara la semana de tenerla a ella. Fue duro para los Hawthorne, porque la razón por la que eso pasó fue por la muerte del señor Hawthorne en la explosión de la mina hace unos cuantos años atrás. Muchos hombres murieron y familias quedaron desamparadas

No se pudo hacer nada después. Todo quedó en ruinas así que abrieron en otro lugar otra mina para poder seguir excavando.

Me senté en una silla de madera que estaba justo al lado de una ventana. Me sentí mal por Gale y sólo esperé a que tuvieran su momento. Cuando pasan este tipo de cosas me pongo muy sentimental. Me empiezo a sentir igual o a veces hasta peor que las personas que están sufriendo en ese momento.

Junté mis rodillas y las jalé hasta que mi frente reposaba en ellas. Me hice un capullo antes de empezar a sentirme peor. Entonces sentí una fuente de calor junto a mi pierna. Me asomé a ver qué era y vi a Rory frente a mí. Deshice el capullo en el que me había hecho y lo abracé con tanta fuerza para no llorar. Sentía que una ligera gota de agua corría por mi pómulo hasta llegar a mi mandíbula.

–Peeta, nosotros estaremos bien si algo malo llega a pasar. Yo protegeré a mi madre y a mis hermanos. Después de todo si Gale no fuera el mayor y yo lo fuera yo sería más fuerte que él. Y… ¡sería más guapo!

Rory sí que sabe cómo animarme y sé que lo que dijo es para hacerme sentir mejor. Solté una risita, limpiando lo húmedo que había quedado en mi mejilla.

–Yo sé que no pasará nada. Todo estará bien, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal en este tipo de ocasiones. Lo siento. Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor –Me levanté de la silla y vi que Hazelle ya no estaba en la sala. Asumí que fue a la cocina.

–¿Dijiste que serías más guapo y fuerte que yo? –Gale se acercó a nosotros y tomó a su hermano, cargándolo– Verás quién es el más guapo y fuerte aquí.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Siempre era lo mismo con ellos. Los dos siguieron luchando hasta que Hazelle volvió a la sala y yo contemplaba a los dos.

–Peeta, ¿quieres un poco de té? –Puso una tasa sobre una mesita que estaba frente a mí y sugirió el té vaciándolo de la tetera hasta la tasa. Humo salía del líquido ligeramente verdoso y amarillento.

–Hm. De acuerdo. –Asentí con la cabeza y ella empujó la tasa hacia mí para que yo la pudiera tomar.

–Chicos, dejen de jugar. Ya casi es hora de la cosecha y tenemos que estar listos. –Noté los ojos rojos de Hazelle. No quise decir nada. Tal vez si decía algo equivocado ella volvería a llorar. Preferí no quedarme callado.

Unos minutos después de acabarme el té, todos salimos de la pequeña casa hacia el centro del distrito donde Effie Trinket, la mujer que escolta a los tributos del distrito 12 cada año, estará frente a todos.

Personas de todas edades, niños y niñas, adultos y ancianos, caminaban en una sola dirección. Nosotros seguimos el paso hasta llegar al centro.

–¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos! El tiempo ha llegado para escoger a nuestros queridos tributos. ¡Aunque este año habrá algo que agregar! –Effie alzaba sus manos de emoción– Ahora habrá un tributo más que será enviado a los Juegos.

Frente a ella había tres urnas diferentes llenas de papelitos en donde siempre se encontraban los nombres de todos los adolescentes del distrito en cantidades diferentes.

–¡Las damas primero como siempre!

Se preparó para tomar aleatoriamente un papel de la primera urna. Sacó su mano junto con el trozo de papel entre sus dedos y la desenvolvió.

–Y nuestro primer tributo es… Katniss Everdeen.

Todos voltearon a la fila de las chicas y entre todas ellas una caminó lentamente hacia el podio, encaminándola por los agentes de la paz. Vi su cara al pasar frente a todos, no parecía asustada del todo. Era algo extraño ver a alguien como si no hubiera pasado nada y que la hayan escogido para participar en los Juegos. Nunca lo había visto antes.

La chica se estaba frente a todos con la misma expresión. Effie se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo hasta dirigirla a la orilla del podio.

–Ahora van los caballeros. –Aproximándose a la urna que estaba en medio de las otras dos hundió su mano hasta el fondo para tomar al pedazo elegido.

–El siguiente tributo es… ¡Peeta Mellark!

Ese fue el instante en el que sentí que todo se derrumbaba sobre mí.

Los chicos alrededor de mí sabían quién era aunque yo no los conociera, sentí sus profundas miradas penetradoras chocar contra mí. Me sentí tan indefenso.

–¡No!

Rory corrió hacia mi lado y me abrazó tan fuerte como nunca lo había hecho antes.

–¡Tú no puedes ir!

Los agentes de la paz alejaron a Rory de mí, apartándolo y haciéndolo a un lado mientras ellos me llevaban hacia el podio. Sentí cómo la sangre se asentaba dentro de mí causándome un ligero mareo. Tenía ganas de vomitar y me sentía enfermo.

Llegué hasta el podio y Effie me dio un abrazo. Katniss sin mirarme siguió observando a todo el distrito frente a nosotros. Había cámaras grabando todo esto, las estaba viendo desde donde estaba. Las pantallas gigantes alrededor de todo el público proyectaban las imágenes de lo que pasaba en ese instante.

–¡Ahora falta un tributo más! –Metió rápidamente su mano para sacar un nuevo papel– ¡Puede ser un chico o una chica, así que todos tienen las mismas oportunidades de participar!

_¿En verdad piensa que alguien se alegrará en participar?_

Effie desenvolvió el papel y lo observó por un momento.

–¡Gale Hawthorne!

Eso no podía estar pasando. Vi a Gale a lo lejos y me volteó a ver instantáneamente.

Sin perder más tiempo, Gale abrazó a Rory antes de que los agentes de la paz llegaran por él.

Los dos mismos agentes que escoltaron a Katniss y a mí lo escoltaron a él hasta que llegó a nosotros y Effie le dio el último abrazo.

–¡Estamos todos listos ahora!

¿Acaso todo lo que dice Effie lo dice con tal alegría o entusiasmo? Ella apresuradamente nos guió por un pasadizo por detrás del podio. Pasamos por un callejón hasta que apareció una casa al fondo. Effie abrió la puerta y entró primero, nosotros íbamos detrás de ella. Mientras estudiaba el lugar, vi a Effie hablar con un agente de la paz que aguardaba sentado en un rincón.

–Chicos. El tren está a punto de llegar y tienen máximo media hora para tener visitas. Después de eso tendremos que partir para llegar al Capitolio –Ella nos dio otro abrazo a cada uno hasta que se dio media vuelta– únicamente media hora, ¡no más! –En eso salió de la habitación y detrás de ella cerró la puerta con ligereza.

Katniss rápidamente se fue a sentar a un sillón de terciopelo color rojo y negro que se encontraba en la otra esquina del lugar. No había hablado con ninguno de nosotros aun. Gale se me acercó y me rodeó con sus brazos.

–Peeta, esta vez no tuvimos suerte.

Lo abracé devuelta y sentí su cálido pecho casi junto al mío; él era más alto que yo por unos diez centímetros. Nunca me sentí tan bien dando un abrazo antes.

–No hay nadie más que pueda cuidar de mamá y de mis hermanos –me sentí triste por el hecho de que no puedo hacer nada de nuevo–. El único que podría hacerlo es Rory, pero no es lo suficientemente grande para ir a cazar y cuidarse solo. No sabe cómo hacerlo tampoco. Le prometí que le enseñaría pero ahora no puedo…

Lo solté y lo miré a los ojos.

–Todo estará bien, lo prometo –mis voz se quebró por un momento–. Ellos estarán bien.

–No quiero que ninguno de ellos tenga que intercambiar teselas por más oportunidades de que ellos tengan que ir al infierno al que nosotros iremos.

Me empujó hacia él otra vez y toda su carga la liberó en mi hombro. Sentí las lágrimas de Gale cerca de mi cuello.

El chillido de la puerta nos sorprendió y dos figuras entraron. Eran Hazelle y Rory.

Rory tenía la cara totalmente roja y húmeda; lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Hazelle ya estaba desecha, caminó hacia Gale y lo abrazó. Rory fue quien vino a mí y me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

–Todo estará bien, Rory.

Él no dijo nada pero me miró con ojos de dolor y una mirada muy profunda, nunca había sentido tal seriedad antes en él

–No, nada estará bien –Tomó mi mano–. Pero yo cuidaré de mi madre y mis hermanos.

Yo asentí con seriedad, sujetando su mano. Él asintió devuelta y fue hacia Gale.

Hazelle vino hacia mí y me dio un ligero abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

–Ten mucho cuidado Peeta. Sé que no soy tu madre pero quiero que estés bien siempre.

Del poco tiempo que conozco a Hazelle, siento que es como la madre que nunca tuve. Mi madre murió hace un año y, por el trato que me daba desde pequeño, sé que nunca me quiso… a ella sólo le interesaban mis hermanos. Para ella yo era una basura. No es que me alegrara de que haya muerto, pero tampoco me sentía bien del todo porque ella era mi madre. A pesar de todo ella me dio la vida.

–Yo sé que todo estará bien. –le afirmé con una media sonrisa.

–Así será, mi querido. –Se despidió plantando un beso en mi mejilla derecha y tomó a Rory de la mano. Le dio un último beso a Gale y salió de la habitación con más lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

Todo esto era tan extraño. Era la peor de las coincidencias. Las posibilidades de que a Gale y a mí (específicamente a mí) nos tocaran para ser elegidos eran casi nulas, pero pasó…

Giré mi cabeza para ver a Katniss quien estaba mirando la puerta. No había ni una visita para ella aun.

–Quedan quince minutos. –El agente de la paz que estaba posado a un lado de la puerta avisó.

La puerta se deslizó otra vez y vi a un hombre frente a mí de cabello castaño. Era papá.

–Peeta –Me rodeó con sus grandes brazos en un estrecho abrazo–. Hijo, perdóname.

No me dejó respirar con su estrecho abrazo. Era casi asfixiante.

Metió su mano derecha a su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño collar metálico y delgado de color dorado.

–Quería darte esto desde hace mucho –Extendió el brazo, tomando mi mano y dejando caer en palma el delgado collar–. Es un sinsajo.

Abrí mi mano y contemplé la pequeña figura del pájaro en la cadena de oro. Era un sinsajo en verdad.

–Es de la suerte. Ha estado en la familia durante varias generaciones.

–Gracias, papá.

Gale se movía de un lado hacia otro sin parar. Parecía estar desesperado o ansioso. Mientras tanto, Katniss seguía en su misma posición; sentada con la vista perdida. El agente de la paz estaba totalmente distraído, contemplando sus uñas y mordiéndolas desconcentrado.

–Peeta, esto es lo único que me queda para darte. Siento no haberte protegido más de tu madre cuando tuve la oportunidad. En verdad lo siento, hijo. No tuve el valor de protegerte lo suficiente.

–Papá… –No pude contener las lágrimas… los recuerdos de mi madre pegándome porque hacía algo "mal" – Eso es del pasado. No fue tu culpa…

–No, Peeta, sí fue mi culpa –se limpió la mejilla y dejó salir un suspiro cansado–. Yo sé que tú vas a estar bien –frotó con su mano derecha mi hombro para hacerme sentir mejor y se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme algo–. Sé que te preocupas por la familia de Gale también. Yo los ayudaré para que no les haga falta nada.

Ese momento sentí un peso menos de encima. Al menos sabía que papá cumpliría su palabra.

Unos minutos más tarde mi padre ya se había ido y despedido.

–Quedan cinco –El agente alzó la voz–, no más ni menos.

Me senté a la orilla del otro sofá que estaba en la habitación; opuesto al de Katniss. Gale se dejó caer también en el colchón. Se inclinó hacia enfrente y situó sus codos en sus rodillas acomodando su mentón sobre sus manos.

–¿Crees que esté bien? –Hizo una referencia con la mirada de sus ojos hacia Katniss–. Nadie vino a visitarla. Deberíamos hablar con ella.

Una fuerza soslayó la puerta y una señora con una ropa vieja pero limpia entró. Caminó hacia Katniss con brevedad. Gale hizo una mueca estupefacta. Y yo sin hacer nada observé a las dos entablar una conversación la cual casi no se oía.

–¿Será su madre? –Gale manifestó.

Haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo, traté de poner más atención a lo que estaban diciendo. Era casi imposible descifrar los movimientos de sus labios.

–…_no pude… nada_.

Una fracción de lo que dijo Katniss la pude percibir.

–Katniss, no puedes seguir culpándote por esto –La señora reprendió–. No podemos hacer nada ahora.

Fue sorprendente cómo la conversación fue de silencio a completo desastre.

–¡Sé que ellos fueron los culpables! Pero no estoy dispuesta a aceptar la muerte de Prim porque sí fue culpa mía en parte –Katniss reprochó devuelta–. No pude hacer nada. Me sentí impotente… ¡y esos animales me quitaron a mi hermana!

No comprendía de qué hablaban.

–El presidente Snow nos tratará de matar a todos en esa arena.

Mi corazón se detuvo. Esas palabras me dejaron un hueco en el estómago.

_¿Qué nos podría aguardar este año en los Juegos?_

…**~…~…~…~…**

_Un review por favor. :3_


	2. La llegada

**Capítulo 2**

_**La Llegada**_

_La sangre derramándose, gota tras gota de su cara. La niña seguía viéndome con su mirada fría y muerta. Posada frente a mí. Se movía cojeando y todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de extrañas marcas que parecían mordeduras. Todo el panorama frente a mí era de color carmesí con un gris al fondo de la escena. Era demasiado diabólico y aterrorizante._

_Me volteé para huir de ella. Me seguía con tanta velocidad que sentía que no podía escapar de sus garras._

–Peeta –un roce cálido en mi mejilla y una voz fuerte me levantaron–, despierta. Anda.

Era sólo un sueño.

Mis ojos se sintieron pegajosos y enganchados entre ellos. Los abrí ligeramente sintiendo el oxígeno rozándolos como en una pequeña ola de aire. El ambiente se sentía fresco causándome escalofríos que corrían por mi espina dorsal.

Gale se sentó a un lado de mi torso. Tocó mi frente y sien suavemente.

–¿Te sientes bien? Estás un poco más tibio de lo normal. –sonrió ligeramente.

–Estoy perfectamente bien. –Admití con duda.

En realidad no supe cómo sentirme en ese preciso momento. Había pasado por muchas cosas y sentí una fuerza en mi corazón. Sentí como si lo estuvieran oprimiendo y estrujando.

–¿Qué horas son? –Pregunté. Un suspiro se escapó de mi boca.

Gale inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado para ver la hora en el reloj que estaba en la pared. Era un reloj hecho de madera por el contorno. Las manecillas eran de manera y de un color más suave que el contorno.

La habitación era bastante lujosa para mi gusto. Tenía cortinas de seda y los muebles eran totalmente finos, de un color rojizo obscuro, como el de una cereza madura, y con una forma rústica. Era elegante pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como si estuviéramos en otra época.

–Son las cinco con diez.

Levanté medio cuerpo, sentándome en el mismo lugar de donde dormí, cruzando mis piernas e inclinándome hacia adelante. Me estiré y me levanté de la cama.

–Effie dijo que tenemos que ir a la sala a conocer a nuestro mentor. –Se paró junto a mí, recargándose en mi hombro.

–Entonces vamos. Salgamos de aquí.

Salimos de la habitación y fui caminando detrás de Gale, tratando de copiar sus pisadas de una manera casi inconsciente.

Me fijé a los lados del pasillo del tren. Las ventanas eran largas paro no tan anchas. El paisaje de fuera era hermoso. Era tan verde y lleno de vegetación y vida. Pájaros volaban por los grandes árboles y los arbustos se movían con la fuerza del aire.

–_Todo se ve tan… hermoso_ –lo dije en un susurro.

–¿Qué cosa? –Gale preguntó, volteando a verme por delante de mí.

–¿Eh? No, nada. –Seguía admirando el paisaje que estaba fuera.

–Ya llegamos –Gale se paró frente a una puerta y giró el pomo de la puerta–, entra.

Entré a la habitación. Estaba decorada casi igual que el cuarto que me asignaron. Aunque el color de éste era más obscuro y formal que el mío. Tenía un par de sofás; uno de terciopelo y otro de un material aun más suave aunque aparentaba ser más rugoso. Los dos eran de color perla. De alguna manera combinaban con lo obscuro del cuarto.

Un hombre sentado a la esquina del cuarto; en una silla con molduras finas, sostenía un vaso con un líquido amarillento. Tenía las piernas cruzadas de un modo elegante y dio un sorbo de su vaso.

–Así que ustedes son los nuevos tributos –Emanó una media sonrisa. El hombre no era más que un simple señor con facha de elegancia–. ¿No había una chica aquí también?

No recordaba que Katniss también había sido elegida. La última vez que la vi fue cuando nos subimos al tren.

–No sabemos dónde está –Gale exclamó.

Me encogí de hombros y dirigí mi mirada hacia el piso.

–Bueno, supongo que tendré que hablar sólo con ustedes entonces dos por ahora –Dio otro sorbo con la menor preocupación del mundo. Disfrutaba demasiado de su bebida.

–No les diré mucho en realidad. Les daré unos consejos… –Se sirvió más de lo que estaba tomando de una botella que estaba en una mesita de centro frente a él.

Ahora sabía que era alcohol porque lo podía oler hasta donde yo estaba.

–Número uno: Hagan caso a todo lo que digo sin cuestionarme. –Agregó hielo a su vaso sacándolo de una copa grande metálica y con unas pinzas colocó los cubos dentro del líquido embriagador.

Siguió tomando de su vaso hasta que se acabo por enésima vez el licor. ¿Acaso el hombre es un maldito alcohólico?

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Gale interrumpió.

–…¿Y por segundo? –El hombre señaló a Gale con su mano e hizo una sonrisa graciosa. Oscilaba la mano que señalaba a Gale de arriba hacia debajo de manera muy lenta.

–Esa es una buena pregunta. En realidad lo único que les debería de importar es que tienen que ganarse a todos cuando tengan que presentarse ante todo Panem. Tienen que dar una buena impresión para obtener patrocinadores y estar seguros de sí mismos. Y por último… no deben de dejar que los demás tributos sepan sus fortalezas. Sus talentos. Cuanto menos sepan de ustedes mejor.

Esto me asustaba. No quería matar a nadie. Quería vivir sin tener que hacer un acto en contra la naturaleza. No quiero…

Me dirigí hacia uno de los sofás y me dejé caer en el colchón.

–Effie no tardará en venir a hablar con ustedes. Y por cierto, mi nombre es Haymitch. –Pero claro, Haymitch Abernathy. El único tributo del distrito 12 que pudo ganar los juegos.

Recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo. Observé a Haymitch de reojo tomar su botella y salir de la habitación casi cojeando de tanto alcohol que tomó. Tal vez los efectos de éste ya estaban tomando acción sobre él.

–¿Acaso no es un amor? –Gale emitió.

Me solté a reír y Gale terminó junto conmigo tirados de la risa. Mi abdomen me dolía de tanto esfuerzo que hice y mis mejillas se entumieron de estar estiradas por mi sonrisa.

–Es todo un amor –no me contuve y respondí.

Y nuevamente nos reímos.

No nos percatamos de las presencias de Effie y Katniss que habían entrado a la sala.

–¡Chicos, compórtense! –Effie chilló– ¡Hoy es un gran, gran día!

Katniss tomó asiento a mi lado y Effie al lado de Gale.

Effie llevaba un vestido color violeta con una peluca color rosa pastel. Tenía accesorios por todos lados. El encaje de su vestido no era en verdad bonito, pero tampoco era la peor cosa que había visto en mi vida. Estaba maquillada de una forma agradable y suave. Su maquillaje combinaba con su ropa, era un maquillaje rosado con un tono blanqueado.

Al parecer fue a visitar a Katniss a su cuarto antes de acompañarnos porque ella llevaba un vestido un poco elegante. Aunque, por supuesto, no el de Effie.

Su vestido era corto y de color blanco. Le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas y tenía pedazos del mismo tipo de tela pero en otros colores como negro y rosa. De alguna manera combinaba con el lugar y sus zapatillas, las cuales apenas había notado, eran de color negro.

–Chicos, tienen que prepararse para la cena. Deben de tener modales en la mesa y comportarse correctamente.

Después de varias horas de que Effie nos dijera sobre lo que debemos y no debemos de hacer a la hora en que lleguemos al Capitolio y de que la cena pasara con un gran banquete exquisito que nunca había probado, me fui a mi cuarto y me tiré sobre la cama.

Había sido un gran día en verdad como había dicho Effie.

Cerré mis ojos lentamente y dejé que la oscuridad me desvaneciera y me dejara descansar de todo lo que me esperaba al día siguiente. Me acurruqué como una bolita entre las cobijas y al fin perdí la consciencia.

…**~…~…~…~…**

–Oye, despierta. Peeta, despierta.

Mi cabeza se meneó y desperté tan rápido que cuando abrí los ojos la luz que entra por la ventana me encandiló.

–¿Qué pasa? –Me levanté frenéticamente, asustado.

–Ya casi llegamos al Capitolio –Vi a Katniss parada junto a la cama señalando a la ventana–. Estamos a unos minutos de llegar.

A lo lejos vi una ciudad. Se veía muy diferente a todo lo que había visto en mi distrito. Ya había visto partes de ella en televisión pero esta era la primera vez que la veía en verdad. Se veía gigante a comparación del distrito.

–Tienes que cambiarte –Katniss me dijo y salió de la habitación.

Me quité la ropa que traía y me puse una nueva que estaba en un guardarropa justo a un lado de la puerta.

En cuanto terminé, salí de la habitación y fui hacia donde se supone que todos deben de estar ahora.

Vi a Gale hablando con Katniss y a Effie hablando con Haymitch. Gale me volteó a ver e hizo un ademán con su mano para que me aproximara.

–Falta poco para llegar. ¿Estás nervioso? –Me preguntó.

Asentí con firmeza y Katniss pareció estar un poco más cómoda con nuestra presencia. Se pudo sentir en la atmósfera.

El tren pasó por un túnel muy obscuro en el cual nos quedamos callados por cerca de un minuto.

En cuanto terminamos de pasar el túnel muchos edificios nos rodearon, muchas personas estaban tan cerca de nosotros. Se pudo ver la extravagancia en toda la ciudad. Era totalmente diferente a la gente de mi distrito.

Me asomé por la ventana que me quedaba más cerca y contemplé todo lo que estaba alrededor. Íbamos tan rápido que llegamos a la estación en menos de un minuto. Nos dejamos de mover.

Effie y Haymitch nos guiaron fuera del tren. En cuanto salimos, mucha gente alrededor nos saludaba y gritaba. Parecí como si nos hubieran estado esperando. Eso era justo lo que estaban haciendo.

Traté de parecer amigable y amable así que empecé a saludar a todos con una sonrisa magnífica. Estaba realmente nervioso. Todos estaban gritando y corriendo por todas partes con sus trajes extraños y extravagantes.

Gale y Katniss estuvieron a mi lado y sólo aportaron con sonrisas. Nos dirigimos hacia un edificio grande con muchos pisos y nos dicen que es donde todos los tributos entrenan y pasan sus días antes de entrar a la arena.

Entramos al edificio y a cada quien nos separan unas personas con peinados extraños, excepto un hombre que realmente se veía casi común y corriente, sólo que con un poco de estilo del Capitolio.

–¡Hey! ¿Adónde nos llevan? –Gale gritó, tratando de zafarse de estas personas.

–Somos sus estilistas, ahora vengan con nosotros.

No tuvimos otro remedio más que seguirlos hacia un cuarto extraño. Había camillas con utensilios a los lados.

A los tres nos dividieron en tres cuartitos diferentes y el hombre que me tomó a mí me recostó sobre la camilla.

–Tenemos que prepararlos para antes de las presentaciones.

Las presentaciones de cada distrito. No lo recordaba. Todos los tributos tenemos que pasar frente a todo Panem en el centro de la ciudad representando a nuestro distrito con trajes que caracterizan a nuestro hogar. El año pasado varios distritos se vieron ridículos y otros estuvieron estupendos. Espero que este año nos toque algo bueno a nosotros.

–Ahora recuéstate en la camilla. Necesito arreglarte. Estás hecho un lío con esas fachas. Pero primero te tengo que depilar –Me tuve que contener a lo que me estaba a punto de hacer ella.

Me desvestí y me recosté sobre la camilla. Tenía demasiada vergüenza pero en fin y al cabo no podía hacer nada.

Después de unos cuantos minutos…la piel punzante y adolorida la sentía como un río de lava ardiente. Me había depilado todo el cuerpo sin dejar algún rastro de vello. Me quemaba mucho pero sorprendentemente el ardor fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco hasta llegar a su estado normal.

Me froté con las yemas de los dedos mi abdomen y brazos. Se sentía tan lizo y perfecto.

–Disculpa. Tenía que hacerlo rápido –Esbozó una franca sonrisa–. Ahora tengo que llevarte a vestir. ¡Tenemos que estar listos en menos de dos horas!

Me senté en la camilla tratando de ocultar mis partes privadas.

Ella me dio un cambio de ropa extra que estaba a un costado de la cama. Me la puse tan rápido como pude.

Me llevó de la mano hacia otro lugar hasta que llegamos a una puerta. Sin mucho esfuerzo la abrí y los dos nos colamos por ella.

–Aquí te podrás asear; hay un baño ahí –apuntó a un rincón donde había una puerta de madera sólida–. No tardes mucho. Ahora mismo traeré tu traje. Te daré media hora.

Salió por la puerta y me dejó solo.

El cuarto en sí era grande y con un estilo muy moderno. Tenía muebles desde material metálico hasta madera.

«Me pregunto si en verdad todo el Capitolio es igual.»

Caminé hacia la puerta de madera sólida y asomé mi cabeza por la pequeña apertura antes de entrar. No pude evitar dejar caer mi quijada...completamente boquiabierto.

El lugar que se supone era el baño estaba inmenso con una tina gigante hecha de porcelana realmente fina y de un color perla. Había una regadera arriba de ella de un metal color dorado que brillaba como oro.

Inmediatamente me desvestí y abrí las llaves del agua de la tina, experimentado con ellas.

Equilibré la medida de agua que salía por el tubo de metal hasta que la temperatura se ajustó a tibia.

Me senté en la bañera y me extendí dejando que todo el estrés se liberara junto con las cargas emocionales que reposaban dentro de mí.

Me eché a llorar. Ya no podía soportarlo más. Quería llorar y llorar. Yo no quería estar aquí y menos pensando en que Gale había sido elegido. Fue una coincidencia demasiado descarada y desconcertante.

No sabía cuánto tiempo exactamente había estado ahí pero velozmente tomé la botella de acondicionador que estaba a un lado de la bañera y unté un poco del líquido en mi cabeza.

Terminé lo más rápido que pude para salir y secarme. Había perdido la noción del tiempo.

–¿Peeta? ¿Por qué te has tardado tanto? –Mi estilista entró deliberadamente al baño.

–Lo siento. No me di cuenta de la hora que era.

–Toma, ponte esto –el traje que tenía en la mano me lo entregó–. No falta mucho para que empiecen las presentaciones. Por favor apresurémonos, querido.

No perdimos más tiempo y ella me ayudó a ponerme el traje.

–Oh, por cierto. Olvidé decirte que mi nombre es Portia –Seguía ajustándome el traje–. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes.

Me encogí de hombros.

–No te preocupes, no hay problema en realidad.

Me dedicó una sonrisa y giró el espejo que estaba parado frente a nosotros. Era un poco más alto que yo. La imagen que se reflejaba era realmente extravagante…pero con un toque de elegancia.

El traje era de un color tan obscuro que, con sólo saber el distrito en el que vivo, cualquiera sabría que el traje representaba al carbón. Se veía perfectamente con todos sus accesorios de color obscuro.

–¿No crees que se ve realmente impactante? –Portia cruzó sus brazos mientras seguía cada parte de mi cuerpo con su mirada– Y eso no es lo mejor. Lo que queda por hacerle a tu traje con el de tus compañeros es algo impactante. ¡Sabía que quedaría estupendo!

Muy entusiasmada se mostró su reacción que me sentí feliz al igual que ella.

–Bueno, basta de charlas. Me tomará un poco de tiempo arreglar tu cabello, no te preocupes por ello.

Tal vez nos vaya bien a Gale, Katniss y a mí… tengo un poco de esperanza, pero siento que no tendremos mucha oportunidad hacia los que nos espera.

Justo comienzo a pensar sobre los profesionales.

Me tenso demasiado y recuerdo que ahora seremos treinta y seis tributos.

_Seremos los primero en morir en la arena._

…**~…~…~…~…**

Los tres estábamos vestidos básicamente con un traje muy parecido. Nos habían puesto unas capas de color rojo, amarillo y anaranjado con diamantes que hacían resaltar sus colores. Eran demasiado brillantes pero lucían estupendos.

–Espero que no les de miedo el fuego. –Cinna, el estilista de Katniss dijo.

Los tres nos miramos con expresiones un poco atónitas. En realidad no quería morir quemado o sufrir de quemaduras de tercer grado.

–No será fuego real, no se preocupen. Es algo que Portia y yo creamos. Es fuego sintético. –Parecía extremadamente normal. Portia era quien estaba guiñándonos el ojo junto con Flavius y Octavia.

Nos guiaron hasta nuestro carruaje el cual sería guiado por cuatro caballos de color negro. Combinaban con nuestros atuendos.

–Hey, chicos. ¿Qué tal si nos apagamos las capas mientras pasamos frente a todos en el centro de la ciudad? –Gale propuso– No sería mala idea.

Los tres nos reímos tratando de no sonar nerviosos. Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual estábamos actuando de esa manera.

–Trato. –Apoyó Katniss.

Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado y seguí con una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro.

–Haymitch nos dijo antes de estar aquí que los obedeciéramos a ellos también –los dos me vieron con cara de aguafiestas–. Sólo decía…

Se volvieron a reír.

–Hey, chicos. Estén listos. Ya es hora de que los carruajes empiecen a circular por todo la ciudad. Recuerden que llegarán al centro de entrenamiento –Cinna aclaró.

El centro de entrenamiento. Donde nos mantendrán como presos y será nuestro hogar al mismo tiempo antes de los Juegos.

–Ya saben qué hacer cuando estén a punto de pasar. Presionen el botón que está justo a un lado de su hombro para que se prendan las llamas. Vuélvanlo a presionar para apagarlo.

Asentimos con la cabeza y Katniss y Gale se miraron mutuamente con unas sonrisas malévolas.

No sabía qué tan cercanos se habían hecho en tan solo unas cuantas horas.

–Ya es hora –Cinna exclamó–. Tómense de la mano cuando sea su tiempo.

Cinna hizo un ademán junto con Portia aclarando qué es lo quería que hiciéramos.

El himno de Panem retumbó por todo el lugar. Se escuchaba por todos lados. Algunos de los tributos frente a nosotros voltearon a ver a todas partes, como si fueran a calcular el movimiento de sus presas. Algunos cuantos de los que estaban hasta al otro extremo del lugar –que al parecer eran de los primeros distritos– voltearon a vernos pero no quise hacer contacto visual con nadie. Aunque sí podía sentir sus miradas fuertes y penetrantes.

Volteé a ver a Gale.

–¿Estás listo? –Asintió con firmeza.

–Sí. Todo estará bien, no te preocupes.

Subimos al carruaje y las puertas gigantescas que abrían paso a la pasarela se abrieron. Los caballos comenzaron a avanzar, de carruaje por carruaje. Dejando un tiempo entre cada uno. Los caballos al parecer estaban muy bien entrenados. No necesitaban de nadie para saber qué es lo que tenían que hacer y a dónde tenían que dirigirse.

Los tributos del primer distrito estaban vestidos con una vestimenta llena de diamantes brillantes y de diferentes colores. Era hermoso pero tenía demasiado brillo y resplandecía en exceso. Los tributos eran dos mujeres y un hombre.

Las pantallas gigantes en las paredes de los edificios del centro mostraban a los carruajes pasar con los tributos saludando y lanzando besos hacia todo Panem. Los ciudadanos del Capitolio estaban locos y emocionados. Eran demasiados gritos.

Caesar Flickerman junto con otro hombre aparecieron en las pantallas narrando sobre cada uno de los distritos. En verdad no tenía intención en escuchar lo que decían así que puse atención al frente donde estaban los otros tributos.

Los tributos del siguiente distrito salieron hacia adelante. Estaban disfrazados de algo parecido a una civilización antigua. Parecían poderosos y fuertes. Sus miradas eran estaban llenas de seguridad y eso me daba miedo. Sus poses eran sorprendentes y sus trajes eran relucientes. De inmediato supe que ellos serían parte de los profesionales.

Uno de ellos, el chico parado a la izquierda del carruaje, tenía una mirada de muerte pero… tenía algo que… tenía algo que era inexplicable describir. Era extraño.

La chica junto a él lanzaba miradas y sonrisas hacia el público también con una mirada encantadora pero daba miedo.

El otro chico era un tanto igual que ellos. Era igual de alto que el chico de cabello güero pero con una mirada más seria. Una media sonrisa abarcaba su rostro. Saludaba a todos con una sola mano.

Todos los demás carruajes pasaron con tal rapidez que no duró tanto. Todos los distritos pasaron y uno que otro sobresaltó uno más que otro.

Era nuestro turno y entonces los caballos avanzaron hacia adelante.

Cinna nos volvió a hacer los ademanes de hace un rato y comprendí que nos quiso decir que nos tomáramos de la mano.

Con Katniss en medio y Gale y yo a sus lados encendimos las llamas presionando el botón que Cinna nos indicó. De pronto, las llamas comenzaron a brotar de las capas hasta que se transformó en una llama intensa y grande detrás de nosotros dejando una estela de luz amarillenta detrás de nosotros. Estaba muy nervioso. Mi estómago se hizo nudos y mis manos sudaban.

Tomé la mano de Katniss y ella tomó con la otra la de Gale.

El carruaje iba a medio camino y Katniss alzó nuestras manos junto a las suyas.

Todo el público gritaba con emoción y muchos lanzaban flores. Nuestros nombres fueron gritados con tal intensidad que me sentí con un alivio por un momento. Me sentí bien conmigo mismo. Me sentí seguro y subí mi otra mano hacia mis labios lanzando un beso a todos. Gale y Katniss hacían lo mismo que yo. Todos aplaudieron y gritaron con ansias.

Llegamos a nuestro destino. El carruaje paró justo detrás de los demás. Estábamos justo fuera del centro de entrenamiento.

Todos los demás tributos entraban al edificio de varios pisos justo cuando bajábamos del carruaje. El lugar era enorme. Los tres nos desplazamos hasta llegar a las puertas del enorme edificio. Todos los demás estaban siendo guiados.

Effie apareció unos segundos más tarde.

–¡Estuvieron estupendos! Todo Panem los adoró –daba saltos de alegría y soltaba risitas–. Ahora los llevaré a su piso.

–¿En verdad estuvimos tan bien? –Preguntó Gale volteando a verme.

Me encogí de hombros. En verdad no tenía idea.

Subimos al elevador que estaba en la base del lugar. Todos los demás tributos ya habían desaparecido del lugar, excepto unos cuantos que estaban charlando en otro extremo de la habitación. Al parecer eran de los primeros distritos. Sus miradas estaban dirigidas hacia nosotros.

Effie presionó el botón con el número 12 en el panel del elevador.

Gale me rodeó los hombros con sus gruesos brazos. Me estrechó junto a él como siempre lo hacía, recargándose en mí.

–Nos están viendo –Katniss susurró.

Mis ojos hicieron contacto con los ojos de varios de los tributos. Me miraron con unas sonrisas malévolas. Me sentí incómodo por unos instantes.

Una de las chicas del grupo nos observaba con sospecha. Sus brazos cruzados y la forma en la que estaba parada… supe que nos estaba estudiando.

Otro de los chicos… lo recordaba. Era el del distrito dos. Me estaba vigilando con la mirada. Sus ojos entrecerrados y su mirada intensa estaban en dirección nuestra.

–No creo que sean muy amistosos –dijo Gale por último antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran ante nosotros.

…**~…~…~…~…**

La sala de estar era demasiado grande como para que únicamente nosotros pudiéramos disfrutar de ella. Era muy lujosa y espaciosa.

Cuando vimos a Haymitch él nos felicitó por nuestra buena impresión igual que cuando Effie nos encontró antes de subir a nuestro piso.

Tal vez esa era la razón por la que los demás estaban acosándonos con sus miradas. No estaban felices de no ser los más aclamados.

Sin pensarlo más entré a la habitación que me indicaron y me lancé a la cama. Me acosté bocabajo hundiendo mi rostro en una almohada.

En eso, un sonido repetitivo y ligero se escuchó detrás de la puerta.

–¿Quién? –Grité aun con el rostro en la tela suave.

–Soy yo. –La voz de Gale atravesó por la puerta hasta que su voz la ubiqué más cerca. Había entrado a la habitación. Pude escuchar el chirrido de la puerta hasta que la cerró.

–¿Qué pasa?

La superficie de la cama se hundió, llamando mi atención. Gale se había sentado a uno de los extremos.

–Nada –Respondió–. Quería saber si te sentías bien.

Las esquinas de mis labios se estiraron hasta formar una sonrisa.

–Estoy bien.

Los dos terminamos en un silencio. Él se recostó y se estiró hasta que se acomodó.

–¿Te importa si me quedo aquí un rato? –Preguntó con voz preocupada.

–No. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que desees.

Cerré mis ojos lentamente hasta que ya no vi nada. Tenía que descansar antes de empezar los entrenamientos la mañana siguiente.

Mañana sería un largo día.

…**~…~…~…~…**

_Hola personas sensuales~ Quiero decirles que si les gusta mi historia dejen un review para que me digan cómo voy. No sé si les guste a algunos hasta ahora, pero les diré que mi fanfic no seguirá estrictamente todo lo que pasa en los libros. Es un fanfic de todas maneras. Trato de escribir lo mejor que puedo aunque a veces siento que debo de explicar o detallar algunas cosas de una mejor manera._

_Por favor dejen un review con lo que quieran. No importa si es para decirme unas cuantas palabras. _

_Las críticas son aceptadas pero por favor no sean malitos conmigo :c_

_~Gracias por leer mi historia.~_


	3. Entrenamiento: Parte 1

**Capítulo 3**

_**Entrenamiento: Parte 1**_

–Asegúrense de evitar a los profesionales –Haymitch explicó–. También aléjense de las estaciones en las cuales ustedes pueden usar sus habilidades en batalla.

No me pasó por la mente ninguna habilidad. Honestamente no creía tener alguna.

–Katniss, sé de tu habilidad con el arco así que por ningún motivo te acerques a la estación de arquería –Haymitch la volteó a ver sigilosamente, con una mirada de soslayo–. No queremos que los demás sepan de lo ágil y hábil eres.

Lanzó su mirada hacia Gale.

–Tú, Gale, por lo que me acabas de contar necesito que no te acerques a la estación de trampas.

Ahora, su mirada se tornó hacia la mía. Me miraba fijamente, entrecerrando sus ojos cafés obscuros.

–Peeta, tú no me has dicho tus habilidades.

El lugar se volvió silencioso. Gale dejó de moverse y me vio por el rabillo del ojo. Soltó el tenedor con el que estaba comiendo dejando que la gravedad se encargara de provocar la caída golpeando el plato fuertemente. Katniss también me volteó a ver con una mirada de interés.

–Pues… no creo poseer alguna habilidad, en verdad. –Mi mirada cayó hacia mi plato. Me sentí avergonzado.

Haymitch arqueó su ceja izquierda y se recargó en su silla cruzando sus piernas por debajo de la mesa junto con sus brazos justo sobre su pecho.

–¿Ni uno? –Se preguntó.

Sacudí mi cabeza lentamente con vergüenza. «Al parecer soy un inútil».

–Eso no es cierto. Yo te he visto –Gale argumentó rápidamente–. Yo recuerdo haberte visto cargar sacos de harina en la panadería antes. Ésos son muy pesados.

Mi atención captó la de Gale. No me había percatado de eso hasta ahora. He cargado sacos de harina durante mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?

–Entonces… Peeta, ignora la estación de lanzamiento de pesas. Es algo bueno en verdad. Podrías luchar contra alguien frente a frente y tal vez tumbarlo –El hombre sonrió entusiasmado–. Sabía que tenías algo bueno.

Mi corazón se agitó y por un momento me sentí especial.

Terminamos todos de desayunar.

–Tienen que ir a entrenamiento. No olviden lo que les dije. Cuando lleguen abajo permanezcan juntos, no se separen. –Fue lo último que nos dijo nuestro tutor.

Los tres nos levantamos de la mesa y caminamos hacia la salida de la recámara hasta el elevador.

Al abrirse las puertas de metal gruesas y frías apareció Effie con un vestido menos extravagante de lo normal, con un rostro perfectamente maquillado.

–¡Oh!, qué estupendo que ya estén listos. Los llevaré directo al piso de entrenamiento. –Effie se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar e inmediatamente presionó un botón al costado de las puertas de metal. Había presionado el que tenía un menos uno.

Era claro que el edificio era más grande de lo que aparentaba. Hasta había más niveles por debajo de la tierra.

Se siente un ligero movimiento por debajo de nosotros y comenzamos a descender, piso por piso. El silencio que había era incómodo hasta que el ascensor paró en sec. El piso se movió como si fuera un resorte por un segundo.

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente para mostrar un amplio lugar con paredes altas. Al menos se veía amplio desde donde estaba, tal vez sea más grande. Era un gimnasio gigante con diferentes tipos de áreas de obstáculos y de pelea.

Casi todo era de un color obscuro pero con suficiente luz para que todo se viera claramente.

En medio del lugar había más personas reunidas en grupos reducidos. Algunos tributos tenían la mirada fija en otros, como si estuvieron observando a su presa. Algunos de ellos no se daban cuenta, claro. Me recordó al día anterior en las presentaciones.

–Ustedes irán hacia allá. Yo tengo que atender una junta –Effie dijo con un tono solemne, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro–. La instructora no tardará. Tengo que irme.

–Oh, ¡Peeta! Lo olvidaba –Effie apresuradamente sacó un objeto de uno de sus bolsillos que tenía a un costado de su traje–. Esto es tuyo. Portia me dijo que lo olvidaste el día de las presentaciones.

¡Mi collar de sinsajo! ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? Mi padre me lo regaló y lo olvidé por completo…

Effie me lo entregó rápido, dejándolo caer delicadamente en mis manos y sintiendo el frío metal junto a mi piel.

Presionó un botón y los tres salimos del elevador. Se despidió moviendo su mano hacia los lados y desapareció tras las puertas.

Me pasé el collar por mi cuello, sujetando el seguro conectándolo al otro extremo con cuidado. Se sentía realmente frío pero en unos segundos la temperatura del metal elevó hasta quedar estable con la de mi piel.

Giré mi cabeza para ver hacia la dirección de Gale y Katniss. Parpadeé antes de quedarme completamente petrificado.

Ellos ya no estaban ahí.

«_¡¿Qué rayos pasó?! ¡¿Por qué ya no están aquí?!_» Pensé con desesperación.

Mi mirada se lanzó hacia mis lados para asegurarme de que seguían cerca de mí.

Varias de las miradas que estaban a metros de mí se tornaron hacia mí y me sentí como carnada. Eran al menos tres personas las que me observaban. Me sonrojé al saber que yo era el centro de atención entre ellos por un momento y miré hacia las esquinas. Gale hablaba con Katniss a unos metros detrás del grupo que me observaba fijamente.

Lentamente caminé hacia mis amigos sin hacer contacto visual con ninguno de los otros tributos. Veía el piso mientras caminaba. Cada vez estaba más cerca de los espías, lo podía sentir.

Vi por el rabillo de mi ojo que estaban justo a un lado de mí… aún cabizbajo…

Un cuerpo sólido se interpuso en mi camino, haciéndome tambalear y caer a mi costado.

El dolor que sentía era punzante y molesto. Golpeé accidentalmente una de mis costillas cuando caí.

–Fíjate por dónde caminas. –Dijo una voz masculina.

No quería voltear a ver a la persona que se interpuso en mi camino. Al final fue mi culpa por no querer verlos a los ojos.

Una risa femenina sonó entre dientes. No volteé a ver a nadie a la cara. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude para poder salir corriendo de ahí.

–¡Ya ves lo que haces, Cato! –lanzó un grito junto con una carcajada la misma voz chillona de antes. Fue lo último que escuché al huir.

Llegué a donde estaban Gale y Katniss. Estaba sonrojado aún por lo que había pasado.

–Perdón por haberte dejado solo. Katniss quería hablar un momento –él alzó la mirada hacia la dirección por donde vine–. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

–Venía para acá hasta que tropecé con alguien –mi voz estaba agitada–. Pero no es nada.

Katniss se puso frente a mí y me rodeó con sus delgados brazos. Me quedé inmóvil por unos segundos pero después la abracé devuelta.

–¿Seguro estás bien? Vi cómo te veían desde aquí. Siento haberte dejado solo, Peeta. –Me dedicó una sonrisa para alegrarme, o eso supuse.

Me sacudí un poco el pantalón que llevaba. Quedó un poco sucio por la caída pero ya no era nada.

–¿A caso era tan importante de lo que tenían que hablar? No sé como hicieron para llegar tan lejos. Sentí como si hubiera sido una eternidad caminar hasta aquí –dije con un poco de irritación.

Cruzado de brazos, esperé por una respuesta pero no dijeron nada. Seguí esperando hasta que un estruendo agudo se escuchó en el inmenso lugar.

Me di la media vuelta para ver qué fue. Todos los demás tributos estaban acomodándose en círculo, rodeando a una mujer con apariencia atlética. En la mano sujetaba un silbato. Supuse que eso fue lo que causó el horrible sonido penetrante.

–Buenos días tributos, mi nombre es Atala. Yo soy su instructora y les diré qué es lo que pueden o no pueden hacer aquí–Empezó, con seriedad y firmeza.

Nos explicó los varios tipos de estaciones que hay en el lugar. Nombró todos los que había y mientras lo hacía yo contemplaba a los demás tributos. Todos tenían el número de su distrito impregnado en el pecho de su camisa. Algunos hacían lo mismo que yo así que preferí seguir poniendo atención a la instructora.

–No pueden combatir con otro tributo en ninguna ocasión. Si quieren luchar contra algún oponente los asistentes de cada estación están para eso. Está prohibido, reitero, luchar contra otro tributo. –Terminó ella de hablar y se marchó.

En cuanto dejó de hablar Atala, los tributos del uno y dos, los profesionales, corrieron directamente a las estaciones con las armas con apariencia más mortífera que había.

Gale se acercó, tocando mi hombro con su mano, estrujándolo.

–¿Dónde te gustaría empezar? –dice él.

Miré a los profesionales, estaban tratando de lucirse, era obvio. Trataban de intimidar a los demás con sus feroces lanzamientos de lanzas y con los ataques oscilantes de sus espadas chocando contra los maniquíes de pelea. Los demás los veían con miedo y trataban de evitarlos. Eso era exactamente lo que querían; querían que los demás se sintieran intimidados para que vean a lo que se enfrentarían en la arena.

–Qué tal si vamos a atar nudos–Katniss dijo cuando llegó a nuestro lado.

Tenía razón, debíamos de hacer algo ridículo para no atraer la atención de esos gorilas.

–Estoy de acuerdo con Katniss–asentí ligeramente mientras lo dije.

Los tres caminamos hacia la sección de trampas. Un hombre estaba justo ahí esperando a que alguien pasara por ahí, justamente llegamos nosotros.

Gale me dijo que desde antes sabía hacer trampas para animales y que no era gran diferencia hacerlo para personas. Mientras, Katniss era ayudada por Gale y yo era guiado por el instructor de la estación.

–Tienes que apretarlo más, y con eso, si alguien cae en ella, puede llegar a levantar a la persona dejándola colgada de un solo pie.

No prestaba tanta atención a las instrucciones pero aun así las trataba de seguir con la mayor precisión posible. Estaba un poco distraído por los demás tributos. Algunos de ellos estaban dando en el blanco con sus arcos justo en el pecho de los maniquíes. Otros despedazaban a los monos con sus grandes hachas y espadas.

«Tengo que dejar de desconcentrarme y poner atención a lo que estoy haciendo»

–Iré a otra estación, ustedes sigan. –Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hacia otra estación antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo.

Vi la estación de camuflaje. Había dos tributos ahí tratando de decorar sus manos con pinturas de diferentes colores.

Me senté en uno de los bancos de alrededor y el instructor del área me dio algunos consejos para el camuflaje. Tomé un pincel y vi uno de los ejemplos de fondo que podía tomar para poder comenzar a decorar mi brazo.

–¡Hola! –una niña pequeña junto a mí dice con emoción– ¿Cómo te llamas?

No me percaté de qué tan pequeña era pero no parecía pasar de los trece años. Inmediatamente mi pecho se sintió como si tuviera nudos dentro y estuviera enroscándose. ¿Por qué demonios estaba ella aquí?

–Hola –mi voz débil hizo presencia–. Me llamo Peeta –inhalé profundamente–. ¿Qué tal tú?

Su sonrisa era maravillosa, me hacía sentir bien, pero me preocupaba que en verdad esto fuera de verdad. No pude creer que una niña con no más de quince años tenga que estar en los Juegos.

–Me llamo Rue, y él –señaló a un hombre enorme a comparación de ella sentado a su lado– es Thresh. Somos del distrito once. –Agregó, apuntando hacia el número que estaba en su pecho.

El chico se quedó callado y asintió para después seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

–Bueno, yo soy del distrito doce como puedes ver –dirigí mi dedo índice al frente de mi camisa y comencé a reír.

Los dos conversamos durante un largo rato mientras Thresh hablaba de vez en cuando. Los dos se llevaban muy bien a pesar de la diferencia de edad que tenían. Podrían pasar por hermanos de alguna manera. Rue tenía la piel de un color obscuro al igual que Thresh. Rue tenía doce años y Thresh tenía dieciocho.

Rue me contó sobre su distrito y yo les conté sobre el mío. Les hablé sobre Gale y Katniss y cómo conocí a Gale. A Katniss la conocí cuando nos eligieron para los Juegos así que no tengo mucho qué hablar sobre ella.

–Rue, y a ti… ¿no te aterra estar aquí? –pregunté con seriedad.

Se quedó quieta y su sonrisa se volvió una línea horizontal. Sus ojos cayeron al suelo y pareció como si hubiera tragado saliva.

–Extraño a mis padres –dijo–. Pero no pudieron hacer nada.

Thresh la abrazó con dulzura y delicadeza.

Fui un estúpido por haber preguntado tal cosa. No tuve por qué haberlo hecho. Era sólo una pequeña.

–Lo siento… no quise hacerte sentir mal.

–Peeta –la voz de Gale sonó a mis espaldas. Estaba junto con Katniss.

Esbocé una sonrisa.

–Ellos son Rue y Thresh. Son del distrito once.

Las cejas de Katniss se arquearon visiblemente al mismo tiempo en que cruzó sus brazos.

–¿No se supone que debería de haber uno más de su distrito? –Preguntó ella, aún con la misma posición de sus brazos.

–Sí –contestó Rue con un tono afligido–. Casi no nos habla.

Thresh le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de dejar de abrazarla.

–Lo único que sabemos sobre él es que su nombre es Roy –terminó de decir Thresh.

Pasamos un rato charlando los cinco de nosotros y conociéndonos. Se supone que no teníamos que hablar con los otros tributos, pero Rue no parecía ser una amenaza, el único por el que sí debíamos de tener miedo era Thresh. Él era el que hablaba menos de todos los cinco al fin y al cabo.

–¿Quieren ir a otra estación? Ya me aburrí de estar aquí. –Gale dijo, soltando un suspiro.

Rue se levantó de su lugar y apuntó hacia la estación de resistencia. Todos volteamos a ver y decidimos que era una buena idea.

El lugar constaba de un camino en el cual debíamos de esquivar obstáculos y el que llegara primero a la meta más rápido ganaba. Era la única estación en la cual podíamos retarnos entre nosotros.

Algunos de los tributos de los otros distritos nos observaban con curiosidad. Esperaban ver si éramos capaces de correr lo suficiente.

Rue era la primera voluntaria entre los cinco.

Antes de que uno de nosotros se ofreciera a competir contra ella, una chica pelirroja con una cara peculiarmente parecida a la de una comadreja se acercó a Rue.

–Yo competiré contra ella –dijo al instructor.

Entonces se prepararon. En unos segundos… el silbido se escuchó y las dos se impulsaron al mismo tiempo. Esquivaron uno y otro obstáculo. Casi llegaban a la meta las dos al mismo tiempo hasta que uno de éstos golpeó a Rue y cayó al suelo rodando.

La chica pelirroja llegó a la meta y rápidamente se alejó de nosotros, corriendo hacia otra estación.

Katniss se aproximó al cuerpo de Rue y la ayudó a levantarse.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó con angustia.

Rue afirmó con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa.

–No es nada. Estoy bien.

Las dos regresaron hasta nosotros. Gale decidió intentarlo ahora. Katniss se ofreció esta vez y el silbido sonó para comenzar.

Los dos corrían ágilmente. Sin duda Gale era rápido a pesar de su tamaño porque desde pequeño tuvo que cazar para mantener a su familia. Su padre murió cuando era pequeño y tuvo que sacar adelante a su madre y a sus hermanos cuando creció lo suficiente. Me contó mucho sobre su vida en el poco tiempo que lo conocí.

La historia de Katniss no la sabía, pero igualmente era tal vez un poco más rápida que Gale por su delgada figura. No parecía desnutrida como algunas de las otras chicas, excepto por las que estaban en el grupo de los profesionales; sus figuras eran totalmente esbeltas.

Ambos esquivaron todos los obstáculos pero Katniss llegó primero por un par de segundos de diferencia. Los dos regresaron y Gale me dedicó una sonrisa.

–Peeta, es tu turno –señaló Gale–. Vamos.

En verdad no quería hacerlo, nunca había sido bueno esquivando cosas. No era tan rápido corriendo tampoco.

Thresh se había marchado a otra estación con Rue así que no había nadie más a parte de Gale y Katniss, y ellos seguían agotados tras correr hace unos instantes.

–Pero, ¿contra quién? –pregunté con desconfianza.

–Contra mí.

Una chica de cabello obscuro apareció detrás de Gale. Veo el número que tiene en su camiseta, tiene el número dos. Es del distrito dos.

En mi mente me negué a querer aceptar el reto, pero no tuve de otra en realidad, y ella ya dijo que quería competir contra mí.

–Vamos, no seas tímido. –La maliciosa sonrisa que tenía plasmada en su fina cara era perturbadora.

–Tú puedes, Peeta –Gale me susurró.

Yo asentí, pero dentro de mí me sentí un poco indefenso aunque yo fuera más alto que la chica. Ella era esbelta y sin duda ella tal vez podría correr más rápido que yo.

Me formé frente a la senda de obstáculos, preparado para correr. La chica se posicionó a mi izquierda, con un pie detrás del otro, lista para correr. La imité para poder despegar.

Sonó el ruido estruendoso y agudo así que corrí hacia adelante. Pedazos de un material extraño y duro salieron de un extremo y los esquivé, saltándolos. Ella se movía con agilidad, moviéndose en zigzag con facilidad.

Me distraje por un momento cuando vi a un chico mirándome correr desde el otro extremo al que me dirigía. Tropecé mientras saltaba en los escalones y mi cuerpo rodó por éstos, cayendo hasta al suelo y raspándome las manos y mi cara.

Me dolía mi mejilla izquierda. Toqué con mi lengua el interior, saboreando la sangre con sabor metálico. Cuando caí me he de haber mordido.

Mis manos tenían pequeños rasguños que ardían con tan sólo estirar mis dedos y el contacto del oxígeno con las cortadas en mi piel.

–Peeta, ¿estás bien? Déjame verte. –un brazo rodeó mi abdomen y me levantó del suelo.

Gale me puso junto a su pecho y tomó mis manos en las suyas, revisándolas y tocando las orillas de mis heridas.

–No es grave, pero sí tienes heridas en tus dos manos. –Me jaló por el antebrazo mientras caminábamos. No sabía a dónde me llevaba.

Levanté mi mirada para poder ver por dónde íbamos y hacia dónde nos dirigíamos.

El chico que había visto (el que había hecho que tropezara) me seguía observando. Lo vi mientras fui guiado por Gale hacia no sé dónde. Alcanzo a notar el número de su distrito. Sus ojos se entrecierran y se da la media vuelta para caminar hacia un par de personas.

Lo recuerdo. Él era el chico que vi en las presentaciones, el chico que estaba observándonos junto a la chica con la que competí. ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?

Tal vez me tenía en su lista de "los primeros que mataré". Su mirada decía exactamente eso.

Gale entró por una puerta arrastrándome a su lado, casi cargándome en sus brazos si no fuera porque me estaba resistiendo.

Había un espejo gigante en la pared. El lugar era de un color azul cian y había lavamanos en una hilera justo enfrente al espejo gigante que cubría toda la parte superior de la pared. Estábamos en el baño de hombres.

Gale giró la manilla del lavamanos y una cascada de agua transparente fluyó verticalmente hasta llegar abajo donde se colaba por la pequeña coladera de éste.

Arrastró mis manos hasta que tocaron el líquido insípido, refrescando mis manos y desinfectándolas con el jabón que estaba justo a la esquina del lavamanos.

Suavemente frotó las heridas, mientras mis manos sentían un ardor y se retorcían por la fricción.

–Te cortaste la mejilla, también. –Empapó su mano con el agua que sale del tubo y acerca el pulgar a mi cara.

Frotó lentamente en círculos una sección y cerré mis ojos. Se sientió relajante aunque un poco molesto… era extraño.

Volteé hacia el espejo y la cortada que no había visto la noté instantáneamente.

La cortada era pequeña pero era suficiente para tal vez dejarme una cicatriz. El color escarlata reapareció en la superficie de la herida y una gota se deslizó por mi piel.

Hacía calor por la humedad del baño pero al mismo tiempo estaba frío. Era incómodo y me hacía sentir pegajoso. Una ligera capa de sudor se formaba en mi cuerpo invisiblemente.

–¿No tienes calor? –Mi cuello se sentía caliente por el metal del collar que tenía alrededor de mi cuello.

El collar hacía que sudara más gracias a la humedad. Me lo quité, desabrochando los extremos y lo coloqué en la repisa del baño.

La sangre que había escurrido por la cortada en forma de gota ya había avanzado bastante, casi llegando hasta mi mandíbula.

–Necesitas un poco de papel –Gale corrió hacia el otro extremo del baño para traer una pieza suficiente de papel blanco y me la entregó–. Aquí tienes.

El algodón suave y esponjoso tocó mi piel al instante cuando absorbió el líquido carmesí. Lo dejé por cerca de un minuto mientras me sentaba y recargaba en la pared opuesta a la de la puerta de entrada al baño. Mientras tanto, Gale se acomodaba a mi lado con los brazos cruzados sobre su ancho tórax.

–Peeta, debes de tener más cuidado. Ya sabes, puedes atraer la atención de los demás… –Gale, interrumpido por el chillido de la puerta, dejó de hablar.

Dos figuras entraron al baño. Mi vista se dirigió tan rápido como pudo hacia los dos chicos.

El chico de cabello rubio y otro que era casi igual de alto que él pero con cabello castaño entraron. Se hicieron de improvistos y nos miraron fijamente a los ojos.

No me percaté de que aún tenía el pañuelo sosteniéndolo con mi mano, firmemente.

Los dos hicieron caso omiso a nuestra presencia. El chico más alto, el de cabello rubio, se paró justo frente al espejo e hizo correr el agua del lavamanos. Lavaba su rostro, haciendo una cuna con sus manos y dejando que se llenara el agua para después lanzar éste a su cara.

El chico de cabello castaño fue hacia el otro extremo del baño y se perdió al fondo del pasillo.

–Entonces ten cuidado. –Gale dijo inesperadamente.

Sentía una presión en mis hombros como si estuvieran apretando con una gran intensidad. Mi mirada se movió inconscientemente hacia el espejo.

Escalofríos invadieron mi cuerpo cuando noté la mirada del chico rubio. Me estaba vigilando, su mirada fue tan intensa que el entrecejo estaba fruncido. Pero justo en cuanto me di cuenta ya había evadido mi mirada de nuevo.

–Regresemos con Katniss y los demás. –Gale tiró de mí y me llevó a rastras hasta que salimos de ahí.

Me sostuvo hasta que llegamos a Katniss y Rue.

–Gale, me duele –dejó de apretar con tanta fuerza my brazo–. Gracias.

–Peeta, ¿Estás bien? –Rue preguntó con sinceridad y preocupación.

–Sí, no te rompiste algo, ¿verdad? –Katniss añadió.

Solté una risita despreocupada y les dije que estaba bien. No había ocurrido nada grave en realidad. Eran sólo unos cuantos raspones.

–Será mejor que vayamos de vuelta a nuestro piso. –Gale gruñó.

Katniss arqueó una ceja y se le quedo viendo a Gale con curiosidad. Abrió la boca pero paró antes de poder decir algo. Entonces la volvió a abrir y dijo sin hesitar.

–Pero aún podemos seguir practicando. Tenemos tiempo, Ga…–Gale la interrumpió.

–Ha sido un día muy largo, o al menos así lo he sentido yo –No la volteó a ver a los ojos, sólo masculló al final algo que no pude escuchar–. Peeta y yo nos iremos. Tú puedes quedarte aquí con Rue si quieres, no hay problema. –Su tono era amargo y parecía que cada vez que decía algo le salía veneno por la boca. Se convirtió casi en rabia con lo que estaba diciendo.

Nunca lo había escuchado con ese tono de voz. Era terrible y era la primera vez que vi que le hablara así a Katniss.

–Peeta, vámonos. –Con brusquedad me llevó con él antes de que pudiera discutir.

Llegamos al ascensor por el que bajamos y apretó el botón para llamarlo.

Las puertas de acero se abrieron casi al instante y los dos entramos dentro del reducido lugar.

A lo lejos, el chico rubio platicaba junto con su grupo. Incluyendo a los del primer distrito. Era obvio que ellos eran los profesionales. Tenían cuerpos atléticos, como si hubieran estado entrenando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Algo reflejaba desde allá. En su mano, podía ver algo colgando de un color amarillento. Lo podía notar desde aquí. Era mi collar.

¡Lo olvidé en el baño! «¡MALDITA SEA!» Mascullé en mi mente.

El chico me veía con un rostro de satisfacción. Su cara formaba una sonrisa que reflejaba la maldad en persona.

Petrificado, mis ojos se ampliaron como platos y supe que lo pudo ver desde lejos.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron sin oscilar y no pude hacer nada.

_Era lo más preciado que tenía de mi padre y me lo han quitado por mi culpa…_

…**~…~…~…~…**

_Espero que les haya gustado. :3_

_Dejen un review para que me inspire. ; w ; _Necesito apoyo moral, chicos. Aunque gracias por los reviews _a: __**ale Cullen Patt **__y __**Anonimus9387.**_

_Los amo chicos. :D_

_Bueno, gracias por leer mi historia. Sigan leyendo~_


	4. Durante el anochecer

**Capítulo 4**

_**Durante el anochecer**_

«¿Qué he hecho? » No tuve más remedio que quedarme callado y seguir con la vista al frente.

En el camino hacia nuestro piso le dije a Gale que olvidé mi collar en el mostrador del baño. Él soltó un suspiro y colocó su dedo índice y el de en medio junto a su sien, frotándolo en círculos mientras susurraba algo que no podía escuchar.

Le oculté la parte en la que vi que el chico rubio lo tenía. No quería que se metiera en problemas por mi culpa si es que pensaba ir por el collar. Era lo último que necesitábamos antes de entrar a la arena. Yo sabía que si se lo decía entonces se enojaría más de lo ya estaba.

–Iré por él, no te preocupes. –Dijo mientras se abrían las puertas del ascensor.

–¡No! Ya no importa –solté en shock y abrí mi boca para decir lo siguiente–, lo recuperaré luego, tú no te preocupes. No necesitas hacer nada.

Se inclinó hacia la pared lateral a las puertas, aún sin salir del elevador.

–Peeta, somos amigos, claro que me preocupo. –Sus palabras se formaron con una voz cansada. Volvió a suspirar.

–No, en serio, no es gran cosa…

«Pero claro que lo es, pero lo conseguiré de alguna u otra forma» Mis pensamientos fluyeron como un río discurre sobre su camino. Mi padre me regaló el collar y es lo único que tengo de mi familia. Tal vez ni siquiera vuelva a casa.

–…vamos a cenar. Tengo hambre. –añadí para desviarme del tema.

Una nueva sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Noté el alivio en su expresión, como si se olvidara de lo que había dicho.

–De acuerdo, yo también. –Me dio el pase a mí primero y salí del elevador. Los dos caminábamos hacia el comedor que hay en nuestro piso mientras un Avox nos sirve unos platillos con mucha comida de gran variedad.

Tomamos lo que nos apeteció y empezamos a comer. El Avox me sirvió una taza de chocolate caliente. Vi rebanadas de pan recién hechas y jalé el plato con los bollos, arrastrándolos hacia mi plato. Separé pequeños pedazos del pan para sumergirlo un pedazo a la vez lo suficiente para que absorbiera el líquido caliente y humeante. Comí lentamente los trocitos calientes y con sabor dulce. Lo caliente del chocolate hacía que mi cuerpo empezara a sudar.

Cuando volteé a ver a Gale él comía su platillo con tranquilidad, disfrutando todo el sabor. Su mandíbula se movía de arriba hacia abajo con sus labios cerrados.

Me quedé quieto y sólo vi la delicadeza que tenía al estar concentrado en su comida. Entonces, descubrió que yo estaba observándolo.

–¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo? –Se ríe y siguió comiendo lentamente su comida.

–No, es sólo que… pues… –me limité a terminar lo que dije. En realidad ni siquiera sabía por qué lo estaba viendo– no tengo la menor idea.

Tomé el tenedor que estaba junto al plato y comencé a comer la ensalada, encajando el utensilio en la lechuga y otras verduras. Perdí la noción del tiempo comiendo cualquiera de los platillos frente a mí, en verdad no me importaba.

–_¿No crees que es muy grave... _–mis ojos se tornaron hacia la dirección por la que venía la voz.

Haymitch y Effie entraron al comedor. Effie borró el rastro de preocupación que tenía hace unos segundos y lo repuso con una brillante y esplendorosa sonrisa. En cambio, Haymitch se encogió de hombros y tomó una copa de vino que reposaba en nuestra mesa, la meneó oscilándola en pequeños círculos y después sorbió de ella el líquido casi transparente.

–¿No deberían de estar entrenando? –Nuestro mentor preguntó sin balbucear y con una mirada de sorpresa.

–En realidad sí, pero Peeta tuvo un pequeño accidente y quisimos regresar para descansar.

«¿Quisimos? Yo nunca dije que quería regresar a nuestro piso. Fuiste tú, Gale. » No pude evitar pensar que dijo "quisimos" cuando yo nunca accedí a ello. Él me obligó de alguna manera.

Effie se sobresaltó. Salió corriendo hacia mí y me tomó el rostro con cuidado.

–¡Por Dios! Estás bien, pensé que era algo más grave.

Mis manos sentían aún el molesto ardor pero ya no era como antes.

–Sí, en realidad no era nada… –Mi mirada se lanzó hacia Gale y lo miré con duda–, pero ya no importa.

Me encogí de hombros y me levanté de mi lugar sin decir nada más, ni siquiera volteé a ver a Gale.

–¿Adónde vas? –La voz de Gale sonó a mis espaldas, pero seguí sin voltear.

–Iré a dormir. Estoy _cansado_– hice el énfasis que en 'cansado' con un poco de exageración, casi haciéndolo sonar como un tono de sarcasmo.

Llegué a mi recámara y me aventé en mi cama sin quitarme la ropa que tenía puesta. Aún seguía siendo muy temprano para dormir pero sólo quería estar a solas. Seguía lamentándome por la pérdida de mi collar pero ya no podía hacer nada, no por el momento.

La cama se sentía fabulosamente suave y relajante. Cerré mis párpados y me sumergí en la oscuridad detrás de ellos lentamente hasta perder la consciencia…

…**~…~…~…~…**

_Sombras yacían en las paredes de las casas, la ciudad estaba completamente desolada y las nubes cortaban el paso de la luz del sol. Las nubes negras se hacían más densas a cada minuto que transcurría._

_Comenzó a llover con gran intensidad, granizo acompañaban las grandes gotas de agua._

_Las gotas creaban grandes círculos húmedos en toda mi ropa, cayendo una tras una. En menos de medio minuto ya había estado empapado con el cabello desacomodado y pegado a mi frente._

_Entonces, al fondo de la carretera, un ejército de personas se arrastraba. Tambaleaban como animales mientras se amontonaban y seguían con su paso._

_Los andrajos que llevaban era no sólo horripilante, pero las grandes mutilaciones en su cuerpo sangrando era como si les hubieran arrancado pedazos de su cuerpo a mordidas._

_Mi cuerpo tiritaba sin cesar. Mis rodillas se sintieron débiles y me eché para atrás sin pensarlo._

_Corrían más rápido cada vez y sus mandíbulas soltaban grandes cantidades de sangre._

_Corrí hasta que no pude más, el camino era un camino sin fin. Las puertas de las casas estaban tapizadas con largos pedazos de madera obstruyendo el paso a ellas. No tenía salida._

_Los cadáveres que se abalanzaban hacia adelante llegaron a mis pies. Arrojaron sus propios cuerpos hacia el mío y mi piel fue estirada con ferocidad con la fuerza de sus garras y dientes. _

–_¡AYUDA!_

Mi cuerpo se impulsó como un resorte hacia adelante. Sentí como si estuviera ardiendo. Me di cuenta que estaba sudando. El impulso que dio mi tórax al levantarse de un jalón hizo que me dolieran algunos músculos de la espalda. Mi corazón palpitaba con intensidad y me sentía atiborrado de miedo. Esperé a que mi corazón dejara su frenética rapidez y extendí mis piernas hacia adelante.

–¿Qué rayos fue eso? He tenido demasiadas pesadillas estos días… –dejé escapar un suspiro. Me sentí demasiado agotado.

Desde que vi a esa niña y al otro chico… desde que pasó eso he tenido esas extrañas pesadillas. Gente corriendo hacia mí como una manada de animales pasa por su camino y arrolla todo a su paso –excepto que las personas tratan de comerme vivo–, pero lo que vi ese día fue tan real, los agentes de la paz les dispararon sin pensarlo y no había otra explicación…

En fin, no supe ni en qué pensar.

Las cobijas debajo de mi cuerpo estaban desordenadas y arrugadas; me quedé dormido sin cobijarme y no me había dado cuenta.

Busqué la hora en el reloj de mesa que se encontraba en la pequeña mesa de noche a un lado de mi cama.

_2:24 AM_

Era de madrugada. No tenía ganas de volver a dormir por las horribles pesadillas, así que me levanté y me puse una sudadera completamente negra que estaba dentro del armario de mi habitación.

Caminé hacia la puerta que sale hacia el corredor y las otras habitaciones. Me asomé por la pequeña apertura de ésta. La abrí lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido para no levantar a nadie. Salí despacio de mi recámara cerrando la puerta con tal sigilo que ni yo escuché el 'click' de la puerta.

Vi el elevador, estaba casi frente a mí y pude sentir el frío de adentro. Hice mi camino en hurtadillas hasta que llegué frente a las puertas de metal y presiono el botón para llamar al ascensor.

En realidad hacía frío junto con la sudadera puesta que estaba lo suficientemente gruesa para cubrirme del aire fresco, aún así no lo podía evitar. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y escuché el débil sonido del llegar del ascensor. Era muy leve el sonido que emitía así que no causó problemas.

Me adentré al reducido y cuadrado lugar, pero no sabía ni a dónde iba. Lo menos que quería era dormir.

El panel de botones estaba repleto de números… pero no podía ir a ningún otro piso que sea de otro distrito (a menos que tenga permiso de estar ahí). Básicamente no podía ir a ningún piso a esa hora.

Sin pensarlo, presioné el único botón disponible. El botón brillaba como y tenía la letra 'A'. Las puertas se deslizaron hasta chocar una con la otra. En menos de dos segundos el ascensor empezó a moverse.

«Tal vez si le pregunto hoy cuando estemos entrenando al chico si me podría devolver el collar me lo regresará…» No pude evitar pensar en ello. En verdad quería devuelta lo que me pertenecía.

Un ligero punzón en mi cabeza me hizo estremecer. El dolor era casi nulo pero era muy molesto.

Entonces las puertas de acero se abrieron y un paisaje de plantas apareció a la vista. Salí tembloroso del elevador con el frío que hacía. Apreté todavía más el abrazo que tenía hacia mí para poder calentarme más y menguar el frío.

El área era como un pequeño jardín pero con una vista hacia afuera del edificio, estaba claro que era la azotea. Se podía ver todo lo que estaba a lo lejos.

Todo era hermoso, lleno de vida y a la vez tenía una vista muy bella. Las orillas de la azotea estaban rodeadas por bardas gruesas de concreto, pero cualquiera podía brincarlas sin ningún problema.

Pero… ¿No se supone que está prohibido tratar de suicidarse si es que no estás en los Juegos? El capitolio no permitiría que alguno de los tributos se suicidara antes de tiempo, eso era seguro. Pero entonces, ¿por qué dejar abierto este espacio donde los tributos pueden saltar para quitarse la vida?

Mientras iba por mi camino, contemplé los colores suaves de los pétalos de las plantas, los aromas que salían de ellas era agradable y dulce.

Vi demasiadas flores pero me mi vista se enfocó en una en especial… su color era hermoso. El rojo se mezclaba con el anaranjado de una forma tan sincronizada que parecía ser una flor legendaria. Parecía que estaba prendida en fuego. Los pétalos estaban parados en diferentes tamaños alrededor haciendo que el efecto del fuego se hiciera más evidente, como si éstas fueran las llamas.

Con mi mano toqué el tallo. Era extraño porque el tallo no era de un color verde normal. Era una especie de verde lima que se alzaba desde la parte inferior y mientras se expandía hacia arriba el color se volvía un amarillo suave.

Me acerqué a olerla y fue como oler el perfume de los dioses. Olía a frutas rojas con el olor dulce pero con una mezcla de frescura. Al sentir el aroma invadir mi cuerpo sentí un mareo con una sensación asombrosa. Sentía cosquillas en mi estómago. Me alejé de la planta y sacudí mi cabeza hacia los lados, tratando de despejarme del trance en el que había caído.

En cuanto la sensación en mi estómago disminuyó y mi cuerpo se controló, posé mi mirada en el borde de concreto que rodeaba el lugar. La curiosidad me invadió y me acerqué a la orilla, poniéndome en cuclillas en el borde de la plataforma al subir a ella.

No se veía nada que pudiera detener la caída de alguien.

Me senté en la orilla, columpiando mis pies por fuera del perímetro, colocando mis dos manos a mis lados, mis brazos chocando contra mis costados mientras me movía de un lado a otro balanceando mis piernas lentamente.

Era una vista hermosa, se podía ver hasta lo lejos aunque estaba un poco obscuro en lo más lejano. Había demasiada luz en la ciudad que podía alcanzar a distinguir todo lo que estaba abajo.

Tal vez no estaba permitido entrar a este lugar, podía saltar y quitarme la vida de una vez por todas y nadie podría hacer nada. Sería una mejor opción que tener que matar a mis amigos en los Juegos…

–No creo que quieras saltar –una inesperada voz casi hacía que cayera y resbalara de mi lugar–. A menos que quieras salir volando de vuelta.

Volteé mi cabeza cuidadosamente, viendo por detrás de mi hombro izquierdo. Reconocí perfectamente la cara y la figura de la persona tras de mí. Era el chico del distrito 2.

Me quedé sin expresión, casi estupefacto. No supe qué decir y no pude evitar verlo a los ojos sin parpadear. Mi cuerpo se llenó de escalofríos cada vez.

– ¿Pero qué haces…? –Me interrumpí yo mismo– ¿A qué te refieres? –Reanudo lo que pregunto.

Sus labios se formaron en una media sonrisa. Las comisuras de sus labios estaban un poco abiertas; eso lo hacía parecer… un psicópata, en realidad. Pero podía jurar que sus ojos y sus otras facciones lo hacían parecer otra cosa… lo hacían parecer alguien seguro de sí mismo y extraordinariamente angelical.

Era más alto que yo, eso sí era evidente… pero tenía algo que me hacía sentir intimidado y a la vez despreocupado. Era un sentimiento abrumador.

–Hay un campo de energía que te enviará volando si es que tratas de hacer algo estúpido –su media sonrisa se desvaneció por completo y me vio fijamente sin quitar los ojos de mí.

Sin tener en cuenta de que yo todavía seguía sentado en el borde de la azotea traté de bajarme lo más cuidadoso que pude para no irme para atrás y caer a donde se supone que estaba el "campo de energía".

Deslicé mis piernas por el rugoso material hasta que mis pies tocaron el piso y retomé el equilibrio para no caer.

–Eh… ¿No deberías estar dormido? –Tal vez era algo irónico porque yo también estaba despierto a esa hora de la madrugada, pero no pude resistir preguntar.

–Eso debería estar preguntándote yo. –Sí, la ironía era estúpida, pero tenía razón él también.

El silencio y el aire fresco del lugar me dejaban la piel de gallina. El chico frente a mí no hacía nada más que pararse ahí en frente. No supe qué hacer.

«Tal vez debo de irme »

Evadí lo que dijo encogiendo mis hombros y me devolví por donde vine, ignorando por completo la presencia del chico ahora. Era escalofriante estar solo con él.

El elevador estaba a unos cuantos pasos de mí. Estaba a punto de llamar al ascensor pero…

–¿Adónde crees que vas, eh? –El chico amenazó con su pregunta.

Sentí unas manos jalarme hacia un lado y al instante mi cuerpo se golpeó contra la pared. El dolor que sentí en mi costado izquierdo era intenso. No pensé en nada más para remediar el dolor así que cubrí la parte adolorida con mi mano derecha.

Incliné mi espalda hacia la pared y entonces lo vi a él justo a unos centímetros de mí. Golpeó ambas partes de la pared que rodeaban los dos lados de mi cabeza.

No había escapatoria.

–¿Crees que puedes huir tan fácil de mí? –fue cuando vi la inclinación de su cabeza hacia la mía… su rostro estaba a menos de un centímetro del mío. Cerré mis ojos antes de que pudiera ver algo más.

Esperé a que pasara algo, pero nada pasó. Volví a abrir los ojos y al hacerlo vi los de él, mirándome fijamente como otras veces, como un predador, pero él no se movió más. Sus labios estaban casi pegados a los míos.

–¿Por qué demonios haces esto…? –No se movió de lugar, ni un centímetro más ni menos. Si yo me movía entonces pasaría lo inevitable.

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta? –Su mirada no me dejaba escapar ni un aliento.

Removí la mano que tenía cubriendo el lugar adolorido y traté de zafar los brazos del chico frente a mí. Con mala suerte, no logré hacerlo, era demasiado fuerte y me siguió doliendo el costado.

Sus músculos estaban demasiado definidos. Era demasiado fuerte en todos los sentidos. Su mirada era intensa al igual que su fuerza física.

–¡Estás loco! –Le grité sin pensarlo.

«_¡Es el colmo! ¿Por qué demonios me hace esto?_ » Pensé con desesperación.

Entonces, sentí cómo su pierna se deslizaba entre mi entrepierna. La fricción que causaba me hacía estremecerme.

–¿Estás seguro de que no te gusta? –Se rió y conectó su frente con la mía, aún observándome mientras mordía su labio inferior.

No podía seguir con esto aunque me seguí resistiendo –¡No! ¡Déjame ya! – Estuve a punto de rendirme pero entonces se quitó de mí y se alejó. Sus ojos se entrecerraron lo suficiente para poner una expresión furiosa. Entonces metió su mano al interior del cuello de su camiseta y sacó algo brillante y reluciente.

«¡Es mi collar! »

–Esto es tuyo ¿no es así? –El collar le colgaba del cuello y tomó la figura del sinsajo entre su pulgar y su índice.

Asentí con rapidez y alcé mi mano para poder tomarlo –Ah, ah. No lo puedes tener aun– Él lo alejó de mí haciéndolo a un lado y al final guardándolo de nuevo por debajo de su camiseta.

–Dámelo, por favor –le supliqué, era lo único que me quedaba de alternativa para no acceder a su estúpido jueguito.

Meneó su cabeza hacia los lados con una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Te propongo un trato. Un beso a cambio de esto. –Señaló la cadena de metal que rodeaba su cuello.

« ¿Acaso bromea? » Me senté, desesperado. Quería que me devolviera lo que era mío.

–¿Estás bromeando? No te conozco y no soy…

–¿Lo quieres o no? Tú escoges. –Interrumpió antes de que acabara lo que iba a decir.

«¿En serio no tengo alguna otra alternativa? »

Seguí pensando en mis posibilidades y alternativas pero no pude llegar a ninguna conclusión, tomando en consideración de que tal vez no volvería a casa y no tenía nada más importante que el amuleto de mi familia; no tenía nada más que esto para recordar a mi padre.

–Bueno, si no lo quieres entonces…

–Lo haré –interrumpí lo que iba a decir y dejé escapar un suspiro, tomando aire fresco profundamente.

Se sorprendió al escuchar mi respuesta. No creo que se lo haya esperado. Corrió (con el reducido espacio que había dejado entre él y yo) hacia mí y me acercó a su cuerpo musculoso cuerpo jalando mi espalda con sus fuertes brazos hacia su abdomen. Subió una de sus manos que me tenía sujeto a él hasta mi cuello, rosando con caricias mi piel hasta que llevó su mano hasta mi mejilla. Su rostro se acercó al mío, su aliento fresco lo podía oler y sus delicadas caricias me daban escalofríos.

Un ligero empujón de su cabeza hizo que chocara contra la mía… entonces sus labios rozaron contra los míos.

Sentí algo extraño en mi cuerpo pero sabía que esto era incorrecto. Esto no era lo que se suponía que tenía que pasar.

Sus labios carnosos y suaves se movían con delicadeza sobre los míos. Podía sentir el frío transformarse en calor. Podía sentir cómo empezaba el calor a suministrarse en mi cuerpo recorriéndolo todo.

Algo húmedo y cálido podían sentir mis labios.

–Espera –lo empujé para que se me quitara de encima–. Ya es suficiente.

Entonces dejó de besarme. Sus manos seguían en la misma posición; una en mi mejilla y otra en mi espalda.

–Eso no es parte del trato. –Dijo furioso.

No pude mantener la calma y le grité.

–¡Tú dijiste que sólo un beso!

–¿Olvidaste que yo soy el que tengo el collar? Yo pongo las reglas aquí, _Peeta_. –Mi quijada se cayó, dejándome boquiabierto. « ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? »

–¿Quién te dijo mi nombre?

Soltó una risa que hizo que la piel se me pusiera de gallina. Todo él me hacía sentir así. Me hizo sentir de alguna manera enfermo, pero no enfermo como cuando te da un resfriado, era otra cosa.

–Caesar repitió tu nombre como mil veces junto con el de tus amigos en las presentaciones cuando terminaron.

Por poco lo olvidaba. Por eso fue que Haymitch y Effie nos felicitaron a los tres. No creí haberlo hecho tan bien como todos dicen que fuimos.

–Eso no me importa. ¡Quiero que me devuelvas mi collar! Es mío. –Le grité a causa de la desesperación.

– ¡Hey, yo soy quien tiene lo que quieres! Si no cumples con mis reglas no te molestes en pedirme algo. –Replicó con más volumen en su voz y eso me hizo sentirme pequeño e indefenso.

Me recargué en la pared y cubrí mi cara tratando de no llorar por eso.

«Maldita sea, Peeta. Si ya lo besaste entonces qué importa. Al carajo con todo. »

Dejé caer mis manos para destapar mi rostro y sin que me importara uní mis labios con los de él. Cerré los ojos y rodeé con mis brazos su cuello, acercándolo a mí.

Dejé que me guiara para que tuviera lo que quería. La humedad en mis labios reapareció y separé mis labios para dejar que su lengua se adentrara a mi boca. La suavidad del músculo hacía que mis piernas se debilitaran. Era una sensación nueva para mí. Su lengua luchaba contra la mía mientras chocaban una contra la otra, de un lado a otro mientras que la suya exploraba mi boca.

Los segundos transcurrieron y me separé de él. Mis mejillas estaban ardiendo y sabía que él estaba satisfecho con lo que hice. Me sentía avergonzado y giré mi cabeza para que no me viera de frente.

–Sabía que besabas excelente. –La maldita sonrisa de su cara me puso aún más rojo. La podía ver de reojo. Se lamió los labios y la sonrisa no desvanecía de su rostro.

–Dámelo ahora. –Extendí mi mano para que me lo devolviera.

Se quitó mi collar y lo dejó caer en mi mano.

–Todo tuyo.

Lo guardé en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi sudadera. No podía voltear a verlo, era tan vergonzoso por haberme lanzado hacia él sólo para acabar con esto.

Corrí al ascensor y presioné el botón del panel para llamarlo.

Él no me impidió correr esta vez. Era extraño ver el cambio de su comportamiento hacia mí. Unos minutos antes me tenía atrapado y después me dejaba escapar como si nada hubiera pasado.

–Cato –volteé a verlo pero no entendí a qué se refería–. Mi nombre es Cato.

El ascensor llegó y me metí lo más deprisa que pude. Presioné el botón con el número 12 y antes de que se cerraran las puertas pude ver la sonrisa de satisfacción. Las puertas se cerraron y me senté en la orilla, haciéndome bolita en el rincón. Jalé la capucha de mi sudadera y me cubrí la cabeza con éste. Rodeé con mis brazos mis piernas y me quedé en silencio ahí. Llegué a mi piso pero no me moví. Las puertas se abrieron pero no hice caso. Me quedé ahí hasta que se cerraron.

No tenía ganas de llorar, sólo estaba confundido. No sabía si estaba bien o no lo que había hecho allá arriba.

_Estaba confundido._

…**~…~…~…~…**

**N/A: **Hola, qué tal. Espero que les esté gustando mi historia. xD Hasta yo me emociono con lo que escribo. Supongo que ese es uno de los mejores sentimientos cuando estás escribiendo una historia. LOL. Es en serio. :D

Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews que me han llegado. Me inspiran para seguir escribiendo lo crean o no. Así que si quieren déjenme un review, en verdad me ayudan, chicos. ;D

Bueno, otra vez muchísimas gracias y sigan leyendo. Adoro a mis lectores. :3

Hasta luego~


	5. Entrenamiento: Parte 2

**Capítulo 5**

_**Entrenamiento: Parte 2**_

–¡Cato, levántate ya!

La voz de Clove la escucho mientras entra a mi cuarto y me avienta una almohada en la cabeza. Me enojo tanto que tomo la almohada devuelta y se la aviento.

–¡Ya es hora de que te levantes, mastodonte! –Dice con su tono chillón y molesto.

No hago caso a lo que dice pero me levanto de la cama. Tomo la ropa especial para entrenar y entro al baño dejando a Clove en mi cuarto sin decirle nada.

Me quito la ropa que tengo puesta y abro la llave del agua fría. El agua fría es una mejor opción que el agua caliente. Me relaja y me despierta al instante cuando mi cuerpo hace contacto con el líquido.

Todo lo que pasó en la madrugada fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. He besado a _Peeta_. Nada puede ser mejor que eso. Y lo mejor de todo es que hice que él me besara también.

Sonrío como nunca antes lo había hecho. No podía ser más feliz que lo que estoy ahora.

Pasan unos minutos y escucho golpes viniendo de la puerta.

–¡Bestia, apúrate! –La voz de Clove grita por detrás de la puerta– Debemos de llegar temprano para entrenar.

Salgo deprisa de la regadera mientras me seco con una toalla y me pongo el traje para entrenar. Termino de peinarme y salgo por la puerta. Clove está sentada a la orilla de mi cama con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

–¿Ya estás arreglada, princesa? –lo que dice Clove me molesta tanto que me lanzo hacia ella y la tumbo sobre la cama

–¿Qué dijiste? –Una amplia sonrisa se forma en mi rostro. No me dejo de reír de lo indefensa que es Clove junto a mí.

–¡Cato, ya! Estaba jugando –mantengo sus brazos a sus costados y no la dejo moverse. Siempre es tan débil cuando tengo que hacer algo al respecto.

La suelto y me levanto de la cama. Con lo fuerte que soy nunca me podría ganar nadie. Ni siquiera los mutos más poderosos que el Capitolio pudiera crear.

En nuestro distrito siempre nos enseñaron a enfocarnos en la fuerza y agilidad. Siempre tenemos que luchar. Fuimos enseñados a combatir contra todo para los Juegos cuando el tiempo llegara. Nos enseñaron a ser fuertes y a controlar todo lo que nos rodea. Nos enseñaron a dominar todo lo que esté a nuestro paso y a tener todo lo que queremos. Así es la vida en el Distrito 2.

Cuando me doy la vuelta para salir de la habitación, algo pesado cae sobre mi espalda y me hace caer al suelo.

–¿En serio pensaste que me había rendido?

Maldita sea, en verdad pensé que yo había ganado. Las manos de Clove sujetan ambos brazos sobre mi espalda. ¿Cómo pude caer en su trampa?

–Clove, me las vas a pagar si no me sueltas ahora –la amenazo con un tono de voz tan serio que no pienso haber dejado esto más claro que el agua.

–¿Qué? ¿Me vas a matar? –Aprieta más mis brazos haciendo que me duelan más los músculos. La pequeña es astuta y ágil, incluso fuerte para su tamaño, pero no dejaré que gane.

Sin pensarlo más me impulso con mi pierna derecha hacia un lado hasta que quedo arriba de ella casi sofocándola con mi peso. Inmediatamente sus manos dejan de aplicar fuerza y me libero de ella. Me paro como si nada hubiera pasado y me acomodo la camiseta especial que llevo puesta. Volteo a ver a mi compañera y le doy la mano.

–Nunca me ganarás, Clove. Acéptalo –Sonrío con gracia y victoria–. Soy mejor que tú.

Ella se ríe pero sé que lo hace porque piensa que estoy equivocado. No toma mi mano para ayudarse a levantarse y sólo se impulsa del suelo como si nada hubiera pasado al igual que yo lo hice.

–Sigue soñando, bestia –niega con la cabeza y me empuja hacia la puerta.

Los dos salimos de mi habitación y caminamos hasta el comedor con rapidez. Blake está sentado en la mesa junto con nuestro mentor mientras discuten sobre algo que no alcanzo a escuchar. Tomo unas cuantas frutas y las como mientras espero a Clove y a Blake.

–Blake, tenemos que irnos a entrenar ahora –Clove le grita a nuestro compañero que está a lo lejos.

El chico se levanta y le dirige una sonrisa a Clove y ella le guiña enseguida. Estoy seguro de que esos dos tienen una relación a escondidas. Lástima que piensan que nadie se da cuenta de ello; es más obvio que nada.

–Se nota que son grandes amigos ustedes dos –digo con sarcasmo y golpeo el brazo de Blake con mi codo.

Clove se sonroja y me calla por decir tal cosa, pero a mí no me engañan (y a nadie más por lo obvio que es).

Cuando llegamos al gimnasio aun no hay nadie excepto nosotros y otros de nuestros aliados, los del distrito 1. Con lo patéticos que son los demás tributos, o que hemos visto al menos, no hemos reclutado a más profesionales. Básicamente los demás distritos son carnada para nosotros, no tienen talentos, y no tiene escapatoria de nosotros. A la única persona a la que salvaría sería a Peeta. Desde que lo vi no he podido quitarle los ojos de encima, y eso era algo imperdonable.

El chico tenía que haber hecho algo como para dejarme en este maldito transe porque nunca me había sentido así en mi vida. Cuando lo veo me hace enojar tanto, pero no puedo enojarme con él. Este maldito sentimiento me hacía débil y era irrevocablemente estúpido. Pero Peeta tenía algo que me hacía sentir vivo por dentro. Todo eso es un obstaculizaría mi poder en los Juegos y si tuviera mi oportunidad de matarlo no tendría la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo.

Lo he besado antes y lo volvería hacer. Tendré que hacer un plan para meterlo a los profesionales para que no lo maten primero. No hay tanto problema de todas formas, yo soy el líder y nadie me puede cuestionar.

–¡Cato, despierta! –una voz interrumpe mis pensamientos y volteo a ver a Clove– ¿Qué demonios te está pasando últimamente? Ya no eres el mismo de antes. Te la pasas pensando y no entrenas.

Sacudo mi cabeza con fuerza y tomo una espada de un estante. La espada es extremadamente filosa y muy pesada. El mango es de un material que no reconozco pero es suficientemente flexible para dejarme atacar con precisión.

Levanto la espada hasta la altura de mi cabeza y con fuerza embisto al maniquí con la espada. De un tajo lo corte a la mitad sin hesitar. Las dos mitades del muñeco se caen y todos me ven con rostros palidecidos.

–¿Qué dices, Clove? –Me río de su cara y vuelvo a deslizar la espada sobre otro maniquí, cortando cada extremo de su cuerpo– ¿Dices que no entreno? ¿Eh?

Deja salir un suspiro y vuelve a lanzar cuchillos hasta el otro extremo de la habitación contra una diana.

Glimmer, Marvel y el otro chico de su mismo distrito, no recuerdo su nombre exactamente, entrenan juntos en tiro con arco pero claramente son unos fracasados en ello. No pueden ni siquiera darle al blanco.

El tiempo pasa y los demás tributos de los otros distritos empiezan a llegar en turnos. Unos hablan con otros y entrenan juntos en diferentes estaciones. Definitivamente nosotros llegamos demasiado temprano para sus expectativas.

Estuve vigilando el elevador por cerca de una hora hasta que al fin aparece Peeta. Una incontrolable sonrisa aparece en mi rostro y mis ojos no se despegan de él. Menos mal que el lugar está rodeado de personas y no me puede ver a simple vista.

Veo que lleva su collar alrededor de su cuello y recuerdo lo que pasó en la madrugada. Fue sensacional y satisfactorio. Tal vez no me vuelva a pasar en un largo rato, pero me haría cargo de ello para poder sentir sus labios bajo los míos de nuevo. Él es mío y de nadie más. He visto cómo su estúpido compañero lo ve y no me gusta nada eso.

Mi rabia se acumula mientras pienso en que ese chico me pueda quitar a Peeta, pero sé que nadie me puede ganar, no es más que un simple inútil que no merece a Peeta. Nadie merece a Peeta, excepto yo.

Veo cómo Peeta camina junto con sus dos compañeros de distrito a su lado. _Katniss, _la única chica entre los tres, se nota que tiene algo que la hace fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para derrotarme; _Gale, _el estúpido amigo de Peeta, es alto, tal vez igual o menos que yo, pero eso no importa. Su cuerpo se nota que es fuerte y está suficientemente nutrido para tener esos músculos. Aun así me da rabia la forma en la que mira a Peeta todo el tiempo, me doy cuenta de ello siempre y me dan ganas matarlo cada vez que le pone las manos encima.

Sigo a observando a Peeta con cautela y me pongo en posición para seguir despedazando los maniquís que están formados en línea. Otros tributos hacen lo mismo pero no lo hacen con tal facilidad como yo lo hago. Mientras voy destruyendo uno por uno, los otros tributos que se encuentras cerca de mí huyen.

Me da satisfacción demostrarles que yo soy el que mando y que nadie puede derrotarme. Mientras sigo haciendo lo mismo, Clove me grita y me dice que me acerque.

Nuestro grupo observa a la chica del 12, a Katniss. Cruzo mis brazos y me acerco más, quedándome quieto junto a los otros. Tira de su arco y la flecha sale directo hacia el otro extremo, clavándose en el centro de un blanco.

Mis ojos se entrecierran. Siempre supe que ella tenía algo de aniquiladora, lo puedo sentir.

Toma otra flecha de su carcaj y lo vuelve a lanzar contra el mismo blanco cayendo justo en el mismo lugar de antes. Era prácticamente imposible, pero lo logró.

–Cato, ella es útil. ¿Y si le preguntamos si se une a nosotros? –Clove dice sin quitar los ojos de Katniss.

La chica podría resultar útil así que no es mala idea. Tal vez sea una buena oportunidad para que ellos se unan a nosotros y que Peeta esté a salvo también. El único problema sería Gale. Hasta su maldito nombre me molesta y me inquieta.

–No es mala idea. Aunque tal vez no acepte la oferta –Marvel dice con seriedad, encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Y por qué no lo haría? Sería tal vez una ventaja para ella. Aunque Marvel tiene razón, no creo que sea tan estúpida como para dejar a sus dos amiguitos fuera –Glimmer termina de decir y como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas que ocupaba la volteo a ver y le sonrío.

–Tal vez no es mala idea _invitarlos_ a que se unan –hago énfasis para que lo tomen en cuenta, y al parecer a algunos les parece buena idea por la sonrisas en sus caras–. Entonces así será. No necesito la opinión de nadie más.

Clove, Glimmer y Marvel asienten pero Blake y la otra chica cuyo nombre no sé no están de acuerdo del todo.

–No lo sé, tal vez no es buena idea. ¿Qué tal si nos intentan matar mientras estemos dormidos o desprotegidos? –La chica del 1 señaló.

–Lena, no estaremos desprotegidos, montaremos guardia alguno de nosotros por si algo llegara a pasar –Glimmer le dice para tranquilizarla, era evidente. Era una idea un tanto estúpida como para pensar en que nos pueda pasar algo a nosotros. Siempre tenemos cuidado con lo que hacemos, nos los enseñaron a Clove y a mí en nuestro distrito.

–Ya está. Cato, tú le preguntarás al chico de cabello obscuro, yo a Peeta y Glimmer a Katn- –interrumpo a Clove antes de que termine lo que iba a decir.

–¿Se te olvida quién es el líder aquí? –Digo con mi voz dominante y ella se calla por completo– Yo seré el único que hablará, ustedes no necesitan meterse en esto.

Clove hace una mueca y levanta sus brazos en derrota.

–Como tú quieras, mamá –termina de decir y se larga a seguir entrenando con Blake.

Los demás los siguen y van a hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes. Marvel se queda y pone su mano en mi hombro.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –Su media sonrisa muestra sus dientes blancos y al levantar las cejas apunta con sus ojos a alguna dirección.

Volteo a ver lo que está viendo y Peeta aparece a unas cuantas secciones delante de nosotros junto con otros tributos.

No puedo evitar dejar escapar una enorme sonrisa de mis labios y mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza. Peeta trata de lanzar unos cuchillos pero no logra atinarle a nada. Eso lo hace parecer tan tierno e indefenso.

No entiendo cómo me sigo resistiendo a él. En este mismo instante podría tomarlo y besarlo justo en frente de todos y nada me importaría. Pero era algo indebido o al menos frente a la sociedad y se empezaría un caos.

El único que sabía de mi secreto era Marvel, pero era una excepción. Nadie además de él lo sabía, ni siquiera Clove que es mi mejor amiga. A Marvel lo había conocido cuando llegamos pero de alguna manera supo que la forma en la que veía a Peeta era diferente. Me dijo que no le diría a nadie y eso me daba ventaja.

–No, Marvel. Gracias por tu ayuda pero no la necesito ahora –me vuelve a dar unas palmadas en el hombro, asiente y se va, dejándome solo.

Sigo contemplando a Peeta con cuidado, hasta que su mirada se cruza con la mía. Inmediatamente su rostro se sonroja y evade mi mirada. Sale corriendo hacia Katniss pero no lo dejo de ver.

Al parecer se está escondiendo de mí. No lo dudaría. Sé que lo hace por lo que pasó en nuestro encuentro en la azotea. Y no me avergüenzo de ello, en cambio me siento más excitado por las reacciones de Peeta.

Pasan los minutos y voy a la estación de lanzas junto con Marvel, Lena y Glimmer. Lanzo con precisión unas cuantas lanzas que se encontraban en un estante de metal y sin fallar ni una sola logro descuartizar al muñeco detrás de unos obstáculos.

–Cato, eres un maldito profesional en verdad –Glimmer grita y me pega en el brazo suavemente–. Enséñame a usar todo de una vez.

–Glimmer, sé que fallas a propósito para no atraer la atención. No me hagas lanzarte uno de estos ahora –le digo con amargura y franqueza.

Se rió penosamente, o al menos así parecía, y me lanzó un beso.

–Tú siempre tan tierno, Cato –la chica me empujó y se fue a otro lugar, jalando a Lena para acompañarla.

–Hey, Cato. Peeta acaba de entrar al baño, solo. Tal vez puedas hablar con él sobre tú sabes qué –Marvel me guiña el ojo haciendo referencia a algo pervertido, pero sé que se refiere a lo de la alianza también.

–Ahora vuelvo –le digo y hago mi camino hasta el baño como si nada pasara.

Abro la puerta y la cierro detrás de mí. Lo veo justo frente a mí, a Peeta. Se moja la cara y se seca con una toalla que está en un mueble a su lado. No se ha dado cuenta de que yo soy quien ha entrado al baño y me aproximo a su lado con la sonrisa que nunca puedo borrar cuando lo veo.

Cuando termina y deja la toalla en su lugar voltea a verme y su rostro se vuelve tan pálido que parece que ha visto a un muerto.

Retrocede lentamente mientras yo avanzo hacia él. Su cuerpo choca contra la pared del otro extremo del baño y me pongo frente a él cubriendo todas sus salidas posibles.

–¿Q-Qué quieres? ¿N-No fue suficiente el beso q-que me diste? –tartamudea lo que dice y lo hace verse más tierno. Por Dios, tal vez no me pueda controlar.

Mis manos atacan su cadera y lo detienen ahí y mi cuerpo está pegado al suyo como un imán. Sujeto con una sola mano ahora su cadera y la otra viaja hasta su barbilla, impulsando su rostro hacia arriba para que me vea.

–Me has estado ignorando y eso –deslizo mi pierna entre las suyas– no me gusta.

Sus manos suben hasta llegar a mi pecho pero en vez de acercarme hacia él me tratan de empujar. Hago que mi cuerpo se oprima hacia el suyo con más fuerza para que su empuje sea nulo y lo logro. No es tan fuerte como yo.

–No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente, Peeta –acerco mis labios a los suyos pero no lo suficiente para besarlo. Su mirada está atónita y no parpadea.

–Te tengo una propuesta que no podrás rechazar –la pupila de sus ojos se dilatan pero sigue viéndome fijamente mientras su cuerpo tiembla junto al mío–. Si tú y tus amigos se unen a mi grupo, al de los profesionales, les garantizo seguridad.

Su mirada sale disparada a todas direcciones y su frente se arruga como si estuviera pensándolo.

Escucho el ruido de la puerta abrirse y rápidamente cubro la boca de Peeta y lo meto a uno de los puestos de baño, encerrándonos dentro. Me siento en la tapadera del inodoro y a Peeta en mis piernas aún cubriendo su boca con mi mano.

Puedo sentir su trasero rozar mi pantalón y me hace sentir extremamente excitado. Peeta se retuerce arriba de mí y hace la situación algo inestable.

–Si quieres salir ileso de esto necesitas dejar de hacer ruido y moverte –le susurro en el oído para que se calme, y lo hace.

–¿Peeta, estás aquí? –La voz del chico al que más odio se escucha por detrás de la puerta– ¡Peeta! –Es Gale.

Peeta vuelve a intentar retorcerse y ahora intenta gritar pero lo detengo en seco casi sofocándolo.

–Si quieres que tus amigos vivan en los Juegos quédate callado o te juro que serán los primeros a los que mataré –le susurro firmemente y con total seriedad que juro que le voy a hacer algo a Peeta si no se calma.

Entonces se deja de mover completamente y su cuerpo se vuelve lacio como un muñeco de trapo.

Las pisadas detrás de la puerta disminuyen, alejándose de nuestro lugar, y la puerta se escucha de nuevo abrirse y cerrarse. Se ha ido.

El sedoso cabello de Peeta rosa contra mi barbilla y alejo me mano de su boca para que respire con facilidad. No se mueve ni hace ni un ruido, está completamente quieto. Entonces, lo rodeo con mis fuertes brazos estrujándolo con mucha fuerza. No había algo más extraordinario que tenerlo junto a mí y sentir su calidez. Era como una droga o algo muy parecido para hacerme sentir así.

–Convéncelos de que se unan a nosotros o ya sabes lo que pasará, no tienes opción –tomo su cuello y acerco su cabeza a mi hombro, susurrando justo en su oído, sintiendo cómo se le pone la piel de gallina sobre la mía–. ¿Sabes por qué?

Él niega con la cabeza después de que termino de decirle. Veo el miedo en sus ojos. No hay otra forma de hacerle entender que necesita estar conmigo. Nunca entendería la razón por la que soy así con él.

–Porque eres mío –beso su sien y directamente me dirijo a sus labios–. Y de nadie más.

Dejo de aprisionarlo con mis brazos y dejo que se vaya. Se levanta torpemente de mi regazo y me ve con una mirada inexplicablemente aterrorizada. Retrocede de mí y sale corriendo hasta que sale del baño y me deja solo por completo.

Dejo pasar un rato para salir con sigilo y que nadie note mi presencia. Todos siguen usando sus armas y entrenando sin que se percaten de mí. Nadie se ha dado cuenta de que estuve con Peeta en el baño, todo es perfecto, todo ha salido como estaba planeado.

Me estiro para que mis músculos se relajen y pueda tener más fuerza y seguir con energía para entrenar. Marvel nota mi presencia y viene a mí con sus brazos cruzados.

–No hiciste algo indebido, ¿cierto? Ya sabes… para que nos delate por tu culpa –se burla pero sabe exactamente de qué soy capaz de hacerle a Peeta, y por ello no lo culpo.

–Lo tengo bajo control –repliqué con seguridad.

Sólo falta tiempo para que Peeta los convenza de unirse. Lo único que falta hasta ahora es dejar que haga lo que le dije o sufrirá por ello, y de ello me haría cargo si es que Peeta se resiste.

_Haga lo que haga tengo a Peeta bajo mi control y nadie puede quitarme eso._

…**~…~…~…~…**

_**N/A:**_ _Hola mis queridos lectores. Perdonen la tardanza pero es que había tenido un poco de problemas tratando de "editar" los capítulos anteriores aunque ni crea que haya una gran diferencia. PERO EN FIN._

_Siento mucho la tardanza porque fueron como dos semanas o más de no haber actualizado. :C ¡Lo siento mucho en verdad!_

_Y una cosa más: todos los capítulos anteriores se supone que están en pasado pero de ahora en adelante el tiempo será en presente a menos de que pase algo en la historia que tenga que ser en pasado. C: Bueno…_

_Gracias por leer y espero que sigan leyendo y dejando reviews para que yo siga escribiendo. ;D_

_Los espero hasta el próximo capítulo. :3_

_**¡Oh, y una cosa más! Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron. Los amo demasiado por seguir dejando uno que otro comentario. En verdad me alegro mucho. ; w ; S2**  
_

_¡Au revoir!_


End file.
